RWBY Crysis The Hunt for Yang
by Arcangel1179
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon Yang and Reese got seperated and they are now fighting their own battles, as Reese makes his way to Yang he is going to have to confront his past and with the help of his mother Winter make peace with it. Rated M for Violence blood gore, Language, some Suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 prologue

The Hunt for Reese

After the fall of Beacon Reese for a time had to hide in the agricultural district just to the south west of Beacon.

As Reese was hiding in the rubble of a abandoned building he was brought back to when he was doing evading drills with the Atlas military, in whatever environment was there at the time.

Reese then drifted off to sleep he needed to continue west to make it to a port so he can get as far as possible, "why?" You ask is that the Atlas military has a kill/capture order on his head.

The last thing Reese remembered before he dozed off was from his mom Winter.

"Run my son evade and if necessary attack any Atlas forces in your way, i'll talk to you soon." Winter told Reese.

Reese wondered how she was going to talk to him since he had his Predator armor cut off from the military and there is no way for them to track him.

Then after a few minutes he dozed off to sleep.

But it was not a peaceful sleep,no it was filled with nightmares from his time while in training.

"LETS GO LETS GO!" said the instructor to Reese's face.

The drill in particular was an obstacle course, under the netting that was modified to cut you every time you brushed up against it, was something Reese didn't look forward to it, the rope that was braided in such a way that if you went down it cut you.

The next part mud pit it just had the standard barbed wire above it, but it's what the instructors did that was different they were holding guns and firing them as they walked beside you while saying. "GET GOING MOVE IT OR YOU'LL GET HIT!"

It was stressful for Reese he wondered what he will die first from getting shot or from exhaustion.

But after the pit it was a 10 mile run back to his bunk where he would get dressed into the standard Atlas uniform to then continue training for the rest of the day.

Then all Reese remembers in his dream was he was running back on the trail then suddenly a grim appeared in front of him, Reese couldn't call for anyone he was on his own so kill or be killed was the name of the game.

The wolf took a leap with it's claws out and tried to tackle Reese for an easy kill, but Reese dove out of the way and brought up a solid punch to the jaw of the grim.

It staggered back taking a look at Reese then it went full force taking swipe after swipe in an attempt to hit him.

But the one thing Reese learned is that arms are only useful to an extent, he then ran into the wolf and tackled it now it was on the ground.

It was a bloody fight Reese got hit several times and is now bleeding he had to finish this fast.

So Reese grabbed the upper and lower jaws of the wolf and with sheer force and adrenaline he started to force them apart.

The growls then turned into pained whimpering as the grim realized what was about to happen but it was too late for it.

With all the force exerted on it's head it split apart the top part of the head separating from the rest of the body, Reese then rolled off to the side and began panting from the rush he felt he couldn't move his body for some time.

Then he heard a voice, "Reese?" he didn't notice, "Reese?" it was starting to get more intense this time "REESE!"

Reese then woke up realizing it was real.

"Reese?" Patty his A.I companion said.

"Yes what is it?" Reese replied.

"I'm detecting radio frequencies belonging to Atlas military they are doing a sweep of this block." Patty said.

Reese looked down the block it was 350 yards from his position and closing in on him.

Reese wasn't in the mood to fight he had to run, he got to his bike that had a new paint job on it it was now gray and black instead of red and black.

Verrrrrroommm said the bike as it came to life then the radio came to life.

"He is here block all ways so he can't get out." one of the soldiers said.

"Roger that." said another.

"Patty list escape routes." said Reese.

"Calculating." Patty said.

After a few seconds. "The best escape route is across the bridge." Patty told Reese.

"We will take it then." Reese said as he revved his bike and busted out of the makeshift shelter he made.

"There he is open fire!" Reese heard from the captain of the squad.

As Reese was swerving as so not to get hit by any bullet, he was following to route that Patty laid out for him, he then looked and saw that several jeeps were gaining on him.

Reese then drew his Direct Energy gun and flipped the safety to destroy decomposer so that he could hit the engine blocks so that nobody got hurt.

"Patty take control of the bike." Reese commanded.

"Got it." Patty said back.

Reese flipped around and got the weapon ready, it did it usual revealing the complicated internal parts and it glowed red indicating it was ready to fire.

Reese fired the first shot it connected to the first jeep causing it to stop immeiately to stop and it took out another one in the process.

Then Reese took aim at the other one it was swerving so it could not get hit, but Reese activated the DRAGON program and sure enough it slowed down by a factor of 35% giving him time to aim and fire for a precise shot to the block.

Then more vehicles joined the chase but the bridge was getting closer and it was drawn up but Reese had other ideas.

"I got it."Reese said as he grabbed the bars.

"Got it." Patty said as it relinquished control back to reese.

Reese then went full speed topping out at 210 mph on the bike, it hit the bridge and it shot upward and some how made it to the other side as the bridge stopped at it's maximum height.

Reese was free and clear and he drove off to the next nearest town.

 **Meanwhile on an island called Patch.**

Yang the formal brawler was in her bed staring out the window in a very depressed manor, she then looked down at her left hand in it was a note from Reese.

"I'm ok i'll see you soon." was all it said from him.

It's been 3 months for her, 3 months of constant night time terrors and relieving her pain, first her arm now she doesn't know if reese still loves her, and to make it worst her sister Ruby ran off with the remnants of Team JNPR to go to Mistrial.

"AUGGGGGGG!" Yang screamed.

Almost immediately her father came in.

"What? What's wrong Yang?" Taiyang asks.

As Yang got her mind under control she said back.

"It's nothing dad just another outburst." Yang replied back.

"You sure?" Tai asks hoping to get her to open up.

"I'm sure." Yang says back not wanting to talk anymore.

"Ok if you need me you know where i am." Tai tells Yang.

She didn't give him a response but stared out the window at the snow covered landscape.

Yang took one last look at the note and said.

"Find me Reese i _need_ you." was all Yang said.

 **Back at Vale**

Reese then got a good distance away from the military he then felt something as if he is needed then realized it was Yang crying for him.

"Don't worry Yang i'll be coming for you hang tight." Reese said as he made his way to the industrial district for a boat.

 **End**


	2. Chapter 2 Back at it Again

Chapter 2

Back at it Again

It was a nice evening as the sun was going down and the broken moon was starting to emit a shine.

At a restaurant finishing a steak was Reese he got quite a hungry after running from the Atlas forces he decided to stop at a shoreside steak house.

Then the waitress came up to him with a plate for him.

"Excuse me sir?" she said.

"Yes." replied Reese.

"Phone call for you, please accept compliments of your caller." the Waitress said to Reese as she gestured the headset to him.

Reese then picked it up and placed it in his ear.

"Looks like i found you first." said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Who is this and how did you find me?" Reese questioned the caller.

"Give me a little credit Reese a mother knows how to find their child if they wanted to." it was Winter.

"Is this line secure?" Reese asks.

"Yes it is Reese i wanted to help you in any way i can." Winter said.

"But i didn't call you to make small talk, right now there is a squad of Atlas forces making their way to you right now so you need to run." Winter said in a calm voice.

Reese didn't move for a few moments, "Mom i've been running for awhile can't you call them off so i can atleast get one days rest." Reese says to Winter.

On the other end Reese could hear Winter sigh.

"I can't because i'm not in charge of that squad in that district." Winter said back.

Reese just sighed and got up from his chair and looked down at his direct energy weapon he flipped the safety and it activated with a soft humm.

"Where are they coming from mom?" Reese asked.

"At your six o'clock sitting on the brick wall." Winter replied.

Reese then did a pretend stretch and looked at the brick wall and saw several people none of them looked like they were from the military.

"Are they dressed as civilians?" Reese asked.

"They are the ones that are wearing black shirts they are the only two who have them on." Winter said back.

Reese then walked out of the restaurant after he paid for the meal and left a tip for the waitress, and saw them again this time they looked like they have some new friends. Reese then started to walk away and noticed in the distance Winter was about 100 yards away from him.

He then made his way through a marketplace and noticed that there were 5 guys following him." Time to make them split up." Reese said out loud.

After a series of turns Reese managed to get each of them alone, he started to knock each one out until the last one was standing.

Reese then sneak up behind the last one and proceeded to put the barrel of his weapon in his back.

"Let's go talk somewhere else." Reese said to the agent.

Reese then lead him to an alleyway and then started to interrogate him.

"First question why are you following me?" Reese asks.

" Screw you! I'm not saying another word." the agent said with a cocky voice.

Reese then took his head and bashed it into a garbage can, then before the agent could get up, he gets a fist to the side of his head causing him to bleed.

"Ok the reason is that the district commander heard that you were on this side of town and decided to try to take you in, that's all i know." the agent said in a panicked voice.

"I'm not done yet." Reese said.

Then Reese punched the agent in the gut then his chest cracking a few ribs in the process.

"How do i take him down and where is your base?" Reese asks.

Out of fear of his life the agent answered.

"It's a few blocks to the east look for a bookstore it's really a cover inside is the office you should find him there, now let me go." the agent said to Reese.

"Who said anything about letting you live." Reese said.

Then before the agent had time to scream Reese grabbed his windpipe and crushed it. Now he had to get rid of any evidence that involved Reese, he was gone a few minutes latter.

At the hotel that Reese was staying at for the night before he set off on his search for Yang.

As he walked past the reception desk someone stopped Reese. "There's someone in your room she is waiting for you." The receptionist said to Reese.

"Thank you." was all Reese said.

A few minutes latter he was at his door ready to breach it, Reese didn't know who "she" was it could be Yang or Winter he hope it was Yang.

Reese then opened the door and had his gun at the ready but as soon he saw the white outfit he holstered his gun.

"You know you should have left your name at the front desk it wouldn't have me on high alert as frequently mom." Reese said as he closed the door.

"Well i just wanted to make sure you were following my instructions Reese." Winter said.

"So what are you doing here?" Reese asks.

"Officially i'm on vacation unofficially i'm helping you, so what do you need Reese?" Winter askes.

It took him a few minutes to think of some random bullshit reason but only one thing came to mind.

"I need help finding my girlfriend mom she needs me so i'm trying to find her." Reese replied back.

Winter leaned back with wide eyes. "I thought you were doing something different like just trying to get a normal life but it's that's it." Winter said to Reese.

"But i can answer that right now she lives on an island called Patch the only way to get there is by boat but the next one won't be until two days from now, and before you ask i can't make it go faster." Winter said before Rees could open his mouth.

"Damn." was all Reese could say.

"So what are you going to do for the two days while you're waiting Reese?" Winter asks.

"Well i'm going to hunker down and wait." Reese replied back.

"So do nothing." Winter says to Reese.

"Yep i'm going to bed now i'll take the floor you can have the bed." Reese tells Winter.

As Winter was taking a shower Reese was looking through his pictures on his scroll, remembering just remembering was all Reese was fondest memories of Yang was when she first bumped into him in the hallway.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR… Wow." Yang said out loud. Reese grinned at the thought as he was about to spew his own insults but then was encapsulated by Yang's beauty.

Then Reese looked at the next picture of Yang it was his first date with her and he took her out to a dance club it was also when they took their relationship to the next level with a kiss later that night.

But by far the best memory that he holds near to him is when she asked him out to the second Beacon dance her fire red and orange dress with her hair flowing made her look like a dragon.

Reese then took out the infinity scarf that he made from that very same dress she wore, he just simply held it close to his chest and remembered how it all ended that night, with a fireworks show a kiss, and a night together.

Reese got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Winter was standing behind him in a bathrobe she was looking at his pictures.

"Wow she looks great Reese." Winter said.

That made Reese jump out of the chair at a fast speed and he swung his fist at Winter.

She saw it coming and got out of the way. "Sorry i did that, i forgot you don't like being jumped." Winter said.

"It's ok mom just don't do that again." Reese said as he held his chest area.

Winter then looked at his pictures and smiled. "Looks like you had a good time with her i'm happy for you. I remembered during training you could not make any friends there it sucked, but it all changed when you got done and you know what happened then." Winter said to Reese.

"Yep you got placed in a squad then you worked with them for a bit, but for me i barely got any time with them and next thing i know is that i'm at Beacon. How did that happen mom?" Reese asks.

"Well put simply we gave you a powerful tranquilizer that could stop a Goliath grim in it's tracks. You were out for 24 hours we transported you in a box disguised as a delivery for a bogus student. But when i dropped you off the last thing i did for you was tuck you in bed." Winter finished her thought.

" I'm going to take a shower now." Reese said.

As Reese got into the bathroom he got the armor off of him and took this opportunity to give it a once over to see if he needs to repair it.

Luckily for him it had no damage on it just needs a wash he took it and placed it under the running water to wash off the blood and fur of his enemies. Then he stepped into the running water it felt good for the warm water to go over his skin it was a feeling he missed forever ago. After what felt like a few minutes he got out and entered back into the bedroom.

What he saw was that Winter changed into her sleep wear which was a nightgown but it was not white like he always sees her in, instead it was a dark red velvet color, now he knew why he liked that color.

Winter turned around in time to see Reese gawking at her.

"Look good do i?" Winter said to Reese.

He just simply nodded.

"Well good night Reese." Winter said.

"Good night Winter." Reese said as he got on the ground as the armor keep him warm.

As Winter crawled into the bed she then looked at Reese who propped himself in the corner of the room and wondered what he was thinking,

Reese was awake for a few minutes, from underneath his helmet was watching Winter to see what she would do, after a few minutes Reese succumbed to sleep.

 **Meanwhile on Patch**

Yang suddenly bolted upward in a panicked sweat from her sleep which for once was almost a full night's sleep but then her nightmares came around.

"Whoa." Yang said.

"Well that's longer than usual." Yang said as she looked at her clock it read 6:25 AM.

Yang then looked out the window to still see it was dark, the sun was barely peaking over the mountains.

"I might as well stay up." Yang said in a low voice.

But her thoughts were not on sleep but instead on Reese, she wanted to know if he was still around.

But after a little bit Yang shook the thought from her head, right at that time Tai came right through the door with breakfast.

"Eat up Yang we need you get your strength back." Tai said to Yang.

All Yang did was nod and Tai left her to eat in peace, but after a few minutes Yang stops eating then remembers what she was dreaming about.

Yang was dreaming about Reese and she was singing to him it was a lovely dream she was in probably the first one in months.

"And do i dream again Reese for now I'll find you." Yang singed in a low voice so that her dad didn't hear what she said.

Yang then shed a single tear.

She was really missing Reese now he was her only source of strength hope he comes in time to save her.

 **End**

 **Author's notes: it's been hell for me with classes and my life i haven't found time to write this story out but i still have a general idea of what i want to go on so i'll try to make progress on it.**

 **And i'll say it again i'm doing this story just for fun if you don't like it then don't read it.**

 **It's kinda hard for me to proofread it like 5 times in a row so there is bound to be an error here and there so i'm trying to make constant adjustments to it so it makes sense.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mother and Son Time

Chapter 3

Mother and son time

As Winter was lying awake during the night she spent most of her time looking at Reese who was still in the corner sleeping away, she wondered most of the time what he was thinking about.

 **Meanwhile in Reese's mind**

As per usual he didn't have a peaceful night of sleep, when he was with Yang he got a good night's sleep for some odd reason, he liked it alot.

For tonight's dream it was a drill on evasion from the enemy.

"Ok magots." the drill sergeant started. "Your objectives is to stay hidden for at least 10 hours, you can not attack the seekers, but once found you got to evade them, lose them, then you can resume your hiding sounds simple so get to it you got 20 minutes to find your spot, NOW GO!" the sergeant yelled.

Reese now at the time of his life is 10 years old started to run, he ran towards the blown up buildings and started to get to work, as Reese was digging out a hole for him to hide in he didn't want it to be big wide or it look like someone was there.

So after 10 minutes of his time to prep Reese made a hole that was deep enough for him to stand in and wide enough for him to move freely.

Then he heard it "OK RECRUITS YOU BETTER BE READY FOR ANYTHING BECAUSE HERE WE COME!" shouted the instructor.

Then the clocks on each of the watches started the 10 hour countdown.

"Here we go." Reese whispered.

As time went on one by one each of the 30 recruits started to get caught so did the intensity of the search parties they started to look for any signs that anyone could be anywhere.

At one point of the drill Reese looked out from his spot and saw that Winter was there. (at this time Reese didn't realizes that Winter was his mom.).

Reese was doing a good job he remained undetected for at least 9 hours and 55 minutes but at one point there were 3 guys searching his location because they found his footprints but Reese at the time made so many it lead them off his trail.

Then next thing Reese knew time was up then he heard " ALRIGHT YOU WON THIS ROUND COME ON OUT!" the instructor shouted.

Then Reese busted out of his spot and crawled out covered in dirt and dust everyone was impressed some of the Atlas soldiers said.

"Hey i checked that location multiple times."

Then Reese made his way to the rest of the group then the instructor addressed Reese.

"Well congratulations i have never met nobody that could hold up for hours and wait it out, well you're the first you have earned the rank of "GHOST" for showing exemplary skills of evasion go back to your bunk you have earned a day's rest." the instructor said to Reese.

"Thank you sir." Reese said back while saluting.

But this is where the dream goes sideways.

As Reese made his way back to his bunk several of the newer recruits ambushed him on the road and started to beat the living shit out of Reese.

It felt all too familiar to Reese so without thinking he started to fight back, he started stomping on the toes of the 3 attackers so they gave Reese some room, then Reese delivered a side kick to the closest one on his right, the foot connected to the stomach of one to Reese's right.

Then the other two gave Reese a series of double punches to him.

 **Meanwhile Winter is watching Reese**

Winter then saw Reese was thrashing around then risking life and limb jumped out of bed using the covers around her then wrapped Reese and herself in a comfort method in an effort to calm Reese down.

"Shuush." Winter said outloud so that Reese could hear her but there was no response.

"A.I?" Winter called.

"A.I Patty here Winter what do you need?" Patty said.

"Wake him up now before he hurts himself." Winter said.

"Administering drugs to wake him up it might take a few moments for them to kick into effect." Patty said.

After what felt like forever Reese woke up.

"Reese take off your helmet." Winter commanded.

Reese nodded and grabbed the helmet and took it off, his head was drenched in sweat and he still was painting.

Winter then looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes after a little bit Winter decided to talk.

"Same dream Reese?" Winter asks.

"No it's the one where i was being beating up on the road by the three guys." Reese said.

"I see." Winter says back to Reese.

Reese then realized that Winter was close to him then he turned red with embarrassment.

"Awww what's wrong Reese you don't like how close i am?" Winter said as she wraps her arms around from him furthering his embarrassment.

"I'm trained to be sneaky and evasive but yet when it comes to emotions i don't know how to deal with it." Reese said in his palms of his hands.

"Well don't worry with them you seem to know how to make a girlfriend and maintain a good relationship with her, now go back to sleep Reese." Winter said as she puts her head against Reese's arm.

"Umm but umm ok." Reese said back as his face turns a shade redder.

Then he closed his eyes and for the rest of the night it was a good night.

 **Morrning**

It was 9:30 when Reese woke up the first thing he saw was Winter was still against him fast asleep, so to not disturb her Reese puts on his helmet to search for that hideout so that he can get the Atlas military off his back.

After a few minutes it was located then he took a syringe full of a knockout drug and administered it to Winter she didn't notice it.

He then left for the "bookstore" that the agent told him about, Reese was packing light for this mission 2 smgs and his direct energy weapon.

After a few minutes he found it, it looked normal outside but upon further inspection one could see cameras placed all round the area.

"Patty jam the cameras." Reese commanded.

"Sure thing Reese." Patty replied.

Reese's idea was to walk through the front door and well wreak havok.

Reese entered the front door then the receptionist said. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No i don't." Reese said as he pulled pins on knock out gas grandes.

Then Reese tossed nades into the ventilation shafts to distribute the gas through the whole building, after a few minutes Reese was working toward the high command areas so that he could erase the data they had on him and to also get Patty into the system and to destroy all the data in the area, so they are going to take awhile to get back onto their feet.

Then it was done Reese then walked out nobody got hurt witch Reese liked as he removed the gas mask he was wearing,he then made his way back to the hotel he and mom were at.

As Reese entered the room Winter was still where she was looks like she didn't move an inch, but it looked like she was about to wake up, so Reese then took his original spot next to Winter.

Winter noticed that Reese was still wearing his helmet. "I thought i told you to keep it off Reese." Winter said to Reese.

"Well i'm looking for a place that we can spend some time together before i go to Patch to find Yang mom." Reese said back.

"So what do you have in mind Reese." Winter said to Reese.

"Well there is a nightclub where we could go and have a fun time." Reese said to Winter.

"Humm lets do it." Winter said as she got a short dress out to put on.

As Winter was getting ready Reese went to his bike and always it was untampered,Reese made the cargo bags in such a way that two people can ride in safety and Reese could have all his gear on it.

Reese then grabbed his polo shirt and put it on with his dress pants that cover the armor after a little bit he sent a text to Winter saying.

"Are you ready?"

Then Reese got a reply back from Winter.

"Just coming out." Winter texted back.

Reese then started his bike and drove up to the front door and went inside to get Winter.

What he saw when he walked in was she was in a black night dress with a short skirt it showed a little cleavage but not to much, for makeup Winter keeped her hair in an organised look, and for her face it had on it red eye liner shadow.

Again Reese was gawking at Winter again.

Winter simply rolled her eyes at Reese then got on his bike and then Reese got on next then winter wrapped her arms around him for a more stable ride.

After riding for 20 minutes they arrived at the dance club and it looked like they were going to have to wait, but Winter wanted to get in.

"Reese your boat is going to leave tomorrow and i want this night to be good one, so get in faster please?" Winter asked while giving Reese puppy eyes.

"Ok i'll try." Reese said as he took her hand and went straight to the front of the line.

"Hey!" said the bouncer. "You're going to have to wait like everyone else so back off."

"Well i was hoping a little bit of money will get us in faster." Reese said as he brought out a thick wad of money, but the bouncer wasn't buying it.

"Get to the back of the line or i'll get my buds out here to deal with you." the bouncer said.

With that Reese looked at Winter as she looked back she mouthed. "Do it!"

"Can't say i didn't warned you." Reese said as he cracked his knuckles.

The bouncer was about to open his mouth to call for help then without warning Reese palmed struck him on the side of his head then hit the bouncer in the stomach, then the bouncer drew a handgun but Reese saw it coming then Reese grabbed it as a shot was discharged but it missed everyone, then Reese took the handgun's slide and forcibly removed it making it as useful as a spoon, then Reese clapped his hands in front of the bouncer stunning him then dropping him on the ground and now the bouncer is out of action.

Reese then walked back to Winter and held out his hand.

"Mylady let's go." was all Reese said while everyone looked on.

Winter took Reese's hand and as they were walking in Reese took one look at the bouncer and said.

"Call your friends or anyone else i'll come back and make you as useful as a couch potato. Get me!" Reese said in an authoritative voice.

"Got it." was all the bouncer said back.

As they entered the club it had all the fixings of a great establishment,ranging from a large and spacious dance floor to a live DJ to a full blown restaurant serving up some great tasting food.

"Well what do you want to do first mom?" Reese asks.

"Well lets go dancing first. Can you make it so it has a mixture of fast and slow music?" Winter asks.

"I'll see what I can do." Reese says as he puts on his glasses.

While Reese was hacking the DJ music selection, Winter was looking around the club.

"It's done." Reese says as he takes off his glasses.

"The music is locked in so he can't change it." Reese says to Winter.

"Good." Winter says.

Then Winter turns to Reese and grabs his hand.

"Let's go to the dancefloor." Winter says.

As they got to the center of the area the music was fast paced so they were able to keep with everyone else, at one point someone tried to steal Winter from Reese.

"Hey babe let's say you ditch this stick and hang out with a real man." The punk said.

Reese was about to say something but Winter cut him off.

"Well aren't you a nice guy but there is two problems, number one he is my son and he is treating to a night out, number two if I command him to do something he'll do it so do you get the picture?" Winter said as Reese cracking his knuckles.

Then the punk eyes went wide and knew what could happen.

"Sorry to disturb you." The punk said as he turned on his feet and ran away.

"That felt too familiar, like my first date with Yang except there were three of them." Reese said.

"Oh what happened to them?" Winter asked.

"One got knocked out the other two got broken arms." Reese said back.

"Oh nice did you get thrown out for that?" Winter asks.

"Nope." Was all Reese said.

The next song was a slow dance everyone looked confused because this club is known for it's fast paced music, not this slow music but after a few minutes the DJ couldn't figure it out so he went with it.

But Reese was trying to figure out how to dance with Winter, she then took his hands and put one on her hip and the other in her right hand and then they started to do a waltz.

And after several dances like that they decided to head to the restaurant to get a steak dinner, and after an enjoyable time they decided to go back to the dance floor.

Then Reese looked up and saw some Atlas forces in the club.

"Oh shit bad guys." Was all Reese said.

"Just keep dancing Reese." Winter said, as she was guiding Reese.

As they were dancing away the Atlas soldiers were looking at everyone to see who is here.

"Hey look there Cap Winter." one of the troopers said as they rushed forward to see a command officer.

"Here they come."was all Reese said.

The soldiers then got up to Winter and saluted to her.

"Captain we have received a report from our commander that a person of interest is in town, his name is Reese have you seen him? One of the soldiers said to Winter.

"Why should I be concerned?" Winter asks.

"Well we have actionable intelligence that he might be after you, so we need you to get to a safe place." Another soldier said to Winter as he tried to get her hand.

"Why should I be worried I can take him on and bring him in."Winter said as she backs away.

"The reason is because Gen Ironwood has order you to come with us." the soldier says.

While this is going on Reese is looking around to see what is going on, then he sees it they are not from Atlas they are from the White Fang organization,the out fits they were wearing have holes in them which means they snatched them off of some dead bodies.

Then more of them came in bringing the total up to ten combatants,it was not looking good.

"Why should I go with you you haven't told me your names yet."Winter retorted.

Reese then leaned into her ear and said one thing. "Snatch and grab."

Then it happened someone shot the DJ and some music started playing and Reese and Winter ducked behind the bar.

"Let's get out of here!" Winter shouted over the sound of gunfire.

Reese and Winter then pulled out their guns and started to fire back,taking turns covering each other.

"Clear left!" Winter shouted.

"Moving!" Reese shouted back.

As they were engaging the White Fang the music was blaring, "try it out, ok".

As the music was going Reese was timing his shots so they were in beat with the music.

Then in an instant all of the White Fang were dead now each of them have 3 to the chest, now Reese and Winter have to get out of there before more questions are to be asked.

 **Meanwhile in Patch.**

Yang was out of bed for the first time in weeks and is watching t.v.

"There have been reports of various events happening in the area of Vale, a military engagement at the former school Beacon, then a infiltration of an Atlas recruitment place, and lastly a shootout at a dance club." The reporter said.

As Yang was watching the footage she then saw who it was on the cameras.

"Reese,what are you doing." Yang whispered.

"Who is Reese?" Tai asked Yang as he entered the room from the kitchen with some food.

"Oh nobody." Yang replied back.

"You sure you seem to know him or her." Tai said back.

"He is just someone I know from school he tried to ask me out I gave him a punch to the gut." Yang said back.

"Well that was rude of him to interrupt you while you were studying, well you had great grades for that I hope." Tai said with a smile.

Yang just smiled back at her dad's humor.

After a little bit of time Yang went back to her room and locked the door, her heart rate went up just from the mention of Reese.

Then she pulled out a map of the area marking where Reese has gone and where he might be going.

After a few minutes Yang figured it out Reese was making his way toward her, Reese knows where she lives.

"He is coming here." Yang said as she looks out the window.

Yang was overjoyed but then she remembered her arm then her joy vanished in an instant, and then sunk to the ground in sadness.

"I don't know if you'll still love me tho I'm not perfect anymore." Yang said containing her tears.

 **Meanwhile back at the hotel.**

"Well that was a complete disaster." Reese said as he came through the door of his room.

"Well how would you have known that the White Fang would be there to try to take me hostage, what are the chances Reese?" Winter asks.

"About 100,000 to 1. They got lucky that you happen to be there." Reese says to Winter.

"Well then there you go it was a lucky chance."Winter said back.

"But still I don't like that they were there at the same time you were there."Reese said back.

"Well whatever I'm safe, we got out and you will be on Patch to see your girlfriend before you know it." Winter said to Reese.

"Yeah guess you're right." Reese said back.

"So now your boat that goes to Patch will leave at 5AM sharp don't be late Reese." Winter said as she leaves.

"Oh by the way thanks for the night out so as thanks here is some intel for you to read on your boat ride to Patch. Winter said as she tossed a thick file at Reese then Winter left him.

Then Reese left 15 minutes latter to head to the docks where he got in relativity easy with his fake I.D and passport then his bike was loaded then he got on and wait it out, then before he knew it he was on his way to Patch in a few hours and to find Yang.

 **End**

 **Author's notes**

 **Well this chapter is the longest and the longest to write over a week i could not find a good stop point so i could post this chapter, now i got a question for you have you noticed the easter eggs i have in the first RWBY Crysis and this one to?**

 **Hummmm well i hope you notice them, and hopefully when i get done with my courses in school i'll get back to writing this full time then i'll make progress.**

 **#College Life**


	4. Chapter 4 Ring a Ding Ship Chase

Chapter 4

Ring a Ding Ship Chase

After a day on the ship Reese was enjoying the nice relaxing view, no one chasing after him just silence of the ocean.

Reese was on the upper deck taking a sun tan it felt really good to have the sun on him after days in his armor his skin looked like it was white as snow.

Now after his tan Reese got back into his cabin then saw the file that Winter gave him before she left him to get back to work, Reese was now really curious what is in that file so after his shower he decided to look at it.

Reese then ripped open the seal and the contents were out for him to see, and it was information relating to the Atlas operations on Patch and from the looks of it they were doing something illegal that no matter who investigates finds no evidence.

But according to Winters investigation reveals that in one of the primary cities of Patch they are doing a drug trade and general abuse of power i.e using violence or rape to get what they want.

Right around the point of abuse of power Reese was getting madder and madder by the second, then he saw the objectives destroy the building, and arrest the head commander.

"You got it Winter." was all Reese said.

But then Reese saw a little note on the last page it read.

"Reese this is where most of your training took place so you might remember some details when you get there." Winter wrote.

Then to frighten Reese a bit more they started to expand their grip on Patch, now Reese wanted to get rid of them because he didn't want them to hurt Yang or anyone else.

Then Reese heard something outside his door like someone was holding a laughter in them, Reese then open palmed strike the carpet which created a sound wave that only Reese could hear. ( a byproduct of all the drugs injected into him. )

Then as the sound wave went out the door he saw 3 silhouettes of young woman.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Reese asked Patty.

"That you keep attracting girls Reese? Patty said as she materialized in front of Reese as Yang.

"Yeah i kinda hate it, i already have a girlfriend and a loving mother that's all i need right now." Reese whispered.

Then right on cue a pink slip of paper came under his door, then he heard running he waited a few more seconds then got up to see what the note said.

It said "Hey hunky stuff we want to hang with you for the night meet us near the front of the ship."

Reese then looked at Patty and she looked back at Reese.

"Well i don't know what is going on here but i don't like it." Reese said.

"How do you know?"Patty asked

"Firstly there were 3 of them 2nd they were using terms that make me suspect that they have a bad motive to use me." Reese answered.

"Well i can see your logic but you can't stay cooped up in here or they will track you down every time you try to do something else." Patty said to Reese.

"Then there is only one option." Reese said as he puts on the Predator armor.

 **A Few minutes latter.**

Reese was standing near the front of the ship cloaking from the rest of the passengers waiting for the three woman to show up, Winter once told him that how you tell if a woman respects herself is how she is dressed and how the makeup is applied, the formulation for that is 80-20.

Then right at 6 o'clock there were the 3 woman and from the looks of it they were hot looking but Yang took the top spot for hotness factor, then Reese used the binoculars on his armor to see what they are wearing.

One to the left look like she was wearing a tee shirt that was blue in color and the shorts she had on were too short for him to bear he could see a little bit of her rear end, and Reese didn't like that one bit.

Then the one in the center of the group had on a one piece dress that was dark blue looking and the skirt was barely touching her legs, now this one had some respect for herself.

Then the last one to the right when Reese turned to look he had to look away the sight made his eyes burn literally, can one say prostitute, she had on tube bra that Reese could see and a tank top that showed her belly and a short skirt that was a little bit too short for Reese to like, this one did not respect herself.

And for the makeup they had did a good job they all looked good but it was the way they were dressed that really killed the moment, but he had to go see them or they come after him.

"I hate this situation." Reese said under his breath as he deactivated the armors active camouflage.

Reese was wearing just a long sleeved shirt and cargo pants and as always he has the direct energy weapon concealed and locked in a holster that only he could unlock.

Then Reese rounded the corner and all 3 of the young woman look at him, and judging by the looks they were giving him they had some less than pure thoughts.

As Reese got closer they started coming to him.

"Hi!" they all say simultaneously.

Then they gave their names starting from the left said.

"I'm Tina."

The middle one said.

"I'm Heather."

Then the one on the right said.

"I'm Nikki."

"What is your name?" Tina asks.

"I'm Reese." Reese said back.

"Hey Reese let's head to the dance club and party all night." Tina said.

"Well that's a problem i have been to many clubs this past week, and the last one i went to i got out alive there was a shootout between Atlas forces and the White Fang,

So i'm taking a break from clubs for the moment but when i get to Vale i'll party all night long." Reese says to them.

"Well you're no fun." Nikki said back at Reese with a sour look on her face.

"The one thing we noticed about you is that you're alone." said Tina.

"Well i am alone but i'm traveling to see my girlfriend who lives on Patch." Reese says hoping they will leave him be for the rest of the trip, but from the looks of it they aren't buying it.

"Well we don't believe that." said Heather.

"Well believe what you want i'm going to the arcade to play around, if you don't want to join then that's your call." Reese said as he turned to go the arcade area.

"Wait!" all three said at the same time.

"We will go with you we are bored with our time." said Nikki.

They then followed Reese to the arcade and started to play the various games there, some of the games the girls beat Reese in others Reese beat them.

Then on the final game which happens to be a dance off game.

"Hey i got an idea." said Nikki.

"What do you have in mind?" Reese asks.

"Well if we win you come back to our cabins and you spend the night with us, if you win we will let you be for the rest of the trip sounds fair?" Nikki said.

Reese then tapped his chin for a few seconds all the while Patty hacked into the machine and prepped it so that Reese could win.

"Your on!" Reese said.

So the girls go first and they got a 97% complete on their dance.

"Beat that Reese,i'm going to warm up for tonight." Nikki said with a evil grin on her face.

Reese said nothing as he got ready then started his turn so far so good, right around halfway through the dance the ship then violently rocked from an explosion.

"Patty sitrep!" Reese said out loud.

At this point the 3 girls were looking at him wondering who Reese is talking to.

"There are two smaller ships that are attacking us one on the left side the other on the right they are preparing to board us." said Patty.

"Got it." said Reese as he pulled out the direct energy weapon and flipped the safety to KILL.

"Hey you can't have guns here!" said Tina.

Reese then looked back at her and said.

"Well if you want to die right now that's your call, but i'm going to live, and besides i'm part of the military." Reese says as he ran off to find the pirates and get rid of them.

"They are going straight to the bridge Reese." Patty said.

"Lock the doors to it make them have to do something else." Reese said.

"Done there is one planting bombs in the engine room." Patty said.

"Lead me to him." was all Reese said.

 **Engine room.**

The pirate then planted the last device on the critical areas and armed them.

The idea for the pirates is to rob the ship then sink it so that there are no witnesses, unfortunately there is someone there that's going to ruin their idea.

Reese then entered the engine room and started to look for the bombs and started to defuse them.

Reese then left the room with all the bombs in his arms then the pirate saw him and was about to call for help, then without warning Reese charged forward at a speed that no human could achieve.

Then the pirate found his throat in Reese's hand's.

But Reese wasn't going to question him **crunch** was all Reese herd.

Then the pirates started to panic because someone was killing them off one by one, as the leader was sending men to look for the bastard who is doing this he tapped into the detonators for the bombs and he hit the clackers, but instead the bombs destroyed the two speed boats they came in on they are trapped and now Reese was in full combat mode unleashed no rules anything goes.

Soon there were 5 pirates left.

"Take hostages we will use them as leverage." said the leader.

One of the girls that Reese was with got taken and Reese saw it happen but didn't do anything well not yet any way.

"Sir we have found our brothers in arms looks like some of them died in horrible ways we need to get out of here." one of the minions says.

"Fool we still have hostages they will let us through." Said the leader.

"Patty tap me into the intercom system i want to talk to them." Reese says.

"Done." says Patty.

"Listen up who ever you are, you are trapped on this ship and i'm not happy that you're here to ruin everyone's good time, so i'm going to give you one chance to surrender without any more bloodshed or i hunt you all down and your body's will be shark food,your call." Reese said.

"We got people on here and we will kill them if you don't let us through." the leader said.

After a moment's pause Reese called back.

"I'll still come after you even if you do that, here i come. (click) Reese said.

"Sir we are in the open we are exposed!" said one of the other minions.

"Just stay behind the hostages." said the leader.

Soon 30 minutes passed and nothing happened then the leader noticed 2 of his minions are gone without a trace.

"3 left." Reese said.

"What happened to the other two?" said the leader with panic in his voice.

Then without warning the other 2 minions got sliced up into precise chunks, then the leader saw a flicker like someone was standing there a demon with red eyes and covered in black armor.

Then the leaders face went from confident to scared in a fraction of a second.

The leader then grabbed Nikki the same girl Reese was with and held her in front of him like a human shield.

"STAY BACK STAY BACK!" the leader said.

Reese did nothing just stand there with his Blackhawk pistol out. ( that is the name of the Direct energy weapon name is now).

"Can't do that." Reese calmly said.

As Reese waited for the Blackhawk pistol for a lock on to the target, then he got it and just in time to.

"Move back or i'll kill her!" the leader said as he cocked his pistol.

 **Pewwwvep** the blackhawk said as it fired.

The round found it's mark the head of the pirate then inflated like a balloon and it blew up covering everyone in his blood.

Nikki who was in front of him got the worst of it now she was in fear, but most of the time she wondered who Reese is most of the time.

Reese then got back to his room after helping the crew with clean up and took a shower in his armor to clean the blood off it, then as Reese left the bathroom there were a pile of notes from people who mostly thanked him for saving their lives, and others questioning him on what he did wrong and how he put everyone's life in danger.

"Patty how many dead?" Reese asked.

"All tangos dead no civilians killed in the crossfire." Patty answered back.

They were now one day out from Patch Reese decided to stay in his room for the time being.

But other people had other ideas for him Nikki decided to try her luck and see if she can get into his room, by repelling down to his balcony, Nikki decided to wait till night time to infiltrate Reese room.

Reese was getting into bed after he setup the motion sensors and the cameras then he got his helmet on so he could be protected from the thrashing at night from the nighttime terrors that he grew accustomed to over the past few months.

As Nikki descended onto Reese's room she got onto the balcony without any problems now came the hard part picking the lock of the sliding door, after a few minutes it opened and she entered the room while closing the door behind her.

Then Reese helmet beeped at him something has triggered the motion sensor, Reese then checked the camera that he placed in the corner and saw the same girl he save today standing there, and to make it worst she was taking off her clothes just leaving her underwear on.

Reese then retracted the visor on the helmet and waited then he felt her weight on the other side of the bed, then in a flash Reese then shot up like a bolt of lightning and his left hand grabbed her face and the right hand grabbed her left hand.

Nikki was in shock at how fast he was able to move she didn't even have time to make a sound, then she was able to look into Reese's eyes they were glowing even tho they were dark red they instilled a sense of fear into her.

"How many ways do i have to tell you i have a girlfriend." said Reese.

"Show me a picture." Nikki said.

"Hummph." was all Reese said as he got his scroll out and brought up the pictures of him and Yang.

Nikki then said.

"Hey isn't that the same girl from the tournament who attacked another student without provocation?" Nikki asked.

"Be careful what you say next cuse i'm not going to let you talk shit about my girlfriend." Reese said with a growl.

Nikki then thought about it then got up from the bed and got her outfit she left on the ground and left the room.

Then morning came Reese then got up and went straight to the cargo bay to look at his bike and to see if his equipment is ready to go at a moment's notice, then he saw it Patch the island where Yang lived now he had to find her as the boat docked.

 **Right around the same time**

Yang got done with the dishes with the help of her dad Tai, then Yang got the newspaper to see what's new, sure enough there was a ship hijacking that was averted by someone on board.

Then Yang went up to her room with the coordinates and marked it on a map and it confirmed her thoughts Reese was coming here to see her.

 **End**


	5. Chapter 5 Saveing Yang

Chapter 5

Saving Yang

As Reese came off the boat on to the Patch with his bike in tow, Reese was in awe on how big the first city was.

"The city of Kogami or Ko for short for the locals, is Patch's primary trade and market place, for the people." Patty said to Reese.

"What is the current population of Patch Patty?" Reese asked.

"Taking into account for any death or births it's about ….. 500,117 as of now." Patty answers.

"So now the fun part trying to find a blonde hot head out of all of them." Reese said.

Reese then started up his bike and started down Main Street and started looking, looking for any evidence of the criminal activity that the Atlas military forces are doing.

But as far as Reese could tell nothing was amidst,everyone looked like they were safe, no crime was going on at the time.

"Reese if you could find a security camera I can get in and start looking for evidence of Yang and the activities of the Atlas forces."Patty said.

As Reese was looking for a camera, Reese then saw some Atlas members at a outdoor cafe and it looked like they were harassing several of the maids.

"Hey this one is a good looker."said one of the soldiers.

"Yeah I wonder how many times she was asked and rejected dates."said another soldier, as he grabs hold of her arm.

"Can you please let go of me I have a job to do."said the server.

Reese at this point was watching the whole ordeal go down and Reese was reaching for the Blackhawk pistol.

"I already have a boyfriend."said the server.

"I don't think he mind if we borrow you for the night."said the soldier who was holding her arm.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Reese shouted.

Then everyone stopped what they are doing and began to watch.

"Patty jam everything in a 200 yard radius." Reese whispers.

"Done." Patty said back.

"Well it looks like someone is trying to play the hero." Said the captain who was holding the young woman.

"Yeah I am let go of her and no one else has to get hurt, well excluding you guys." Reese said.

"Well then Sergeants deal with this guy I'm going to watch this."said the captain.

Then there were 2 big gruff guys who could barely fit into their uniforms who were coming at Reese.

Then they drew their stun sticks and began swinging at Reese, but with every swing they were missing Reese by centimeters,Reese then got bored with them then he decided to attack them non lethal of course.

Reese then started with the goon on the left and started with disarming him of his stick, Reese blocked his arm and forcefully removed the stick by breaking a few fingers, then Reese delivered a powerful punch to the Sargent gut causing him to drop to the ground for air.

"One down." Reese said as he moved to the one on the right.

The Sergeant on the right then drew his handgun and fired a shot and it hit Reese In the gut dropping him to the ground.

Then the whole cafe was watching in horror as this one person who stood up to save one person and is now going to die.

"Well finish him off so that we can move on." said the captain.

Then the Sergeant leveled his gun at Reese's head.

Then without warning Reese shot up and disarmed and then shot the Sergeant in the kneecap, in one fluid move took aim at the captain forehead.

"Let go of her,I don't like being shot like that."said Reese with anger in his voice.

The captain at this point was afraid of Reese, let go of the young woman.

"Now I don't want to see you do this again,got it."said Reese.

"Yes."said the captain as he was running away.

Reese then took the handgun he was holding and disassembled it into tiny pieces, then Reese took a chair in the cafe and removed the dust round was stopped by the Predator armor.

After a few minutes Patty had something for Reese.

"Well I haven't found any evidence of the Atlas forces doing their evil deeds,but I found Yang."Patty said.

"Really! Where?"Reese said with excitement.

"Well I only have a GPS location it's accurate up to 75 yards." Patty said as a map was displayed on the glasses.

"Well we will see Yang soon."said Resse.

At this point the waitress Reese saved came up to Reese and gave him a drink.

"I didn't order anything." Reese said with a question look.

"Well I told my manager what happened out here and so you got the best drink on the house, and thanks for saving me."the waitress said as she walked away from Reese.

"Your welcome." Reese said back,as he started with the drink.

After enjoying the time of silence then came bad news.

"Reese there is a bully force that is going out to the same GPS location, to enforce and control Yangs town."said Patty.

Then Reese got up from the table and ran to his bike and started up the motor and gunned it.

It was starting to get dark right around when Reese entered the forest that leads to Yangs town and hopefully to her house.

Then Reese saw them an Atlas jeep heading towards the town and decided to get ahead of them, so that he was ready for them.

After 15 minutes later Reese saw a lonely house made of wood out in the middle of nowhere.

Reese then activated the active camouflage on the armor and looked around, then Reese saw her the same flowing golden hair the same lilac eyes,but that's where it stopped being the same Yang he knew, she lost some muscle mass she looks miserable.

But for Reese he still loved her it didn't matter to him.

Then he saw the same jeep that he passed earlier come to a stop just shy of 40 yards, Reese could hear what they were saying.

"Yeah I got the stun darts here."one of them said.

"I heard that there were was a hot blonde woman that lives here."said another.

Reese recognized the one voice it was the captain he saw earlier today.

 **Meanwhile Yangs perspective**

"Alright dad I'm going to bed." said Yang.

She and her dad were unaware of the danger that is outside and at the same time someone else was going to save them.

"Alright sweetie have a good night." said Tai.

Yang then entered her room and got ready for bed, after a few minutes Yang then climbed into bed.

"Yangs location marked." Said Patty.

Then right around this point the Atlas forces were walking up to the front door, Reese had the Phantom bow out and ready to go.

The Atlas forces walked up to the front door an knocked and Tai answered the door, and before he could see who it was he got three darts to the chest and was knocked out.

"Spread out find the girl." said the captain.

Reese was waiting for them to enter Yang's room to get the evidence, if Reese attacked now they would flee and Reese would get nothing.

Now the first goon found Yang's room and put 3 darts into her, but to Reese's amazement Yang resisted the effects of the darts, Yang started to stagger toward her assailant and tried to punch him but then Yang gets a fourth dart to the chest, now she was starting to get woozy.

"Hey captain I found her." said the private.

Outside Reese drew his bow and took aim.

The captain then entered Yangs room and was preparing to take advantage of her when he barely got on her bed, when an arrow flew through the window making a tiny hole, then the arrow penetrated the Atlas body armor and it had enough energy to carry all 180 lbs of the captain with it to the wall where he hanged their gagging on his blood.

"What is taking so damn long?" said one of the other Atlas soldiers as he came up to see what the commotion was, and then he saw his commander pinned against the wall.

Then the soldier took cover behind the wall thinking. "He can't get me right here."

Outside Reese then tweaks his bow to have heavy weight and lets another one loose, the arrow then flew into the room and penetrated half of the wall but then hits the guy on the other side.

Then the last guy standing then saw his friend hanging from the wall and proceed to run out but then was meet by Reese at the front door by a fist to the face.

"Where do you think your going?" Reese asks.

Reese then grabbed the Atlas runaway by the throat and then started to question him.

"Gag let me go!" said the panicked soldier.

"Nope answer my questions and we will see, first question what are you doing here?"Reese asks.

"We are here to enforce the law."said the soldier.

"Law of Patch?" Reese asks.

"No the law of Atlas we are trying to get an oppressive rule over this island,and before you ask the commanding officer in charge is here he is located in the main town where all the trade happens." said the soldier said.

"That son of a. How do I get into the HQ? Reese asks.

"The security is relatively small right now but within a month from now there is going to be a larger force here".said the soldier.

"Well since you told me everything I'll let you live but here is the catch if you rat me out I'll kill you without a second thought, now give me you card to get into the HQ." said Reese.

The soldier then forked over his card and started to help Reese clean up the house so that nothing is amiss, after 11pm they were done.

"Now run that way and never see me again" said Reese as he points to the east.

The Atlas soldier nodded and got into the jeep and drove off in the direction Reese pointed.

Reese then diverted his attention toward the house and saw that some blond guy is on the ground.

"Must be Yang's dad."said Reese.

Then Reese put dad on the sofa and covered him with a blanket,then Reese went upstairs stairs to find Yang on the ground and she looked like she was in a daze.

Reese then put his helmet back on his head so that Yang would question what happened this night, Reese then turned her over and her eyes locked on to the dark red visor.

"Reese?" Yang asks.

"Shush Yang."said Reese in a soft voice.

Yang was fighting the affects of the darts but soon she would be out soon.

"I'll be back soon ok Yang."said Reese as he tucked her into bed.

"Reese." Yang said as the drugs overcome came her.

Before Reese left he prepared a meal for Yang and her dad,then put a kiss on Yangs cheek then put a cup of water next to her, and Reese then left and locked up the house.

Reese then drove back to the town Kogami to find the HQ and is going to destroy it.

As Reese was riding along he was wondering how secure the HQ is.

"Patty how long till the knockout drug wears off on Yang?" Reese asks.

" It will wear off in 24 hours." Patty replied.

"Good we have time."Reese said with a genuine concern over Yang's safety.

"By the way Patty you did not answer how you found Yang." Reese said.

"Oh i found her by watching the cameras at specific times, and i saw her being offloaded by a hovercraft, then move to the hospital in her home town, then she was discharged a month latter,now she is at her house." Patty replied.

"That makes sense." Reese said back to Patty.

Then Reese drove into Kogami then began to look for the HQ.

 **End**

 **Author's notes**

 **Well right around the time this chapter is up it's finals time for me, so it been a long time for me write this out.**

 **So now I have one more day of study's then I'll be back writing full time, and I'll hopefully will catch up to season 5 soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Infltrated

Chapter 6

Infiltrated

As Reese was making his way into the town Kogami, he noticed that the streets were empty like no one was there.

"Quiet too quiet." Reese said as he looked at his watch it read 9:30pm.

"Curfew must be in effect." Patty said to Reese.

Reese was looking for anything that could prove that Patty is correct, and then Reese saw it a sentry drone armed with a variety of weapons on it it even had rockets on it.

"This is going to be fun,so that's why there is no cameras in town." Reese said.

"Looks like that's why there is hardly any crime on Patch, because of drones in areas like this." Patty said.

"They patrol an area for any discrepancy and then take action anyway they can." Reese said.

Then right at the moment there was a theft in progress,and then the drones armed up,from the looks of it they used heavy guns for the first stage of engagement.

"Patty please tell me they have rubber rounds in them?" Reese said with worry in his voice.

"Scanning negative they are hot and ready to fire." Patty said back.

"No wonder this city is living in fear the drones kill on sight for any crime." Reese said.

Just then the thief in question busted a window just down the street, then the drones looked right and began to chase him down.

Reese then started to follow the drones to get evidence for this dictatorship that's been happening.

Then Reese just rounded the corner just in time to see the drones corner the suspect,then the thief then threw the stolen items on the ground,then after a second the drones opened fire on the guy the 15mm guns ripping the poor guy to shreds.

Reese then looked away in disgust for what he saw, then he looked back to see the drones clean up the mess and leave the scene to continue as if nothing happened.

"Patty it just a bit more difficult to get into the HQ there is a 1 in 1,000,000 chance I'll get in stealthily." Reese said.

"Well how about I give you 100% chance to get in." Patty said.

"How would you do that?" Reese asks.

"Like this." Patty said.

Reese then looked down and saw that his armor is no longer black but it was the standard white Atlas uniform that he use to wear back in the day.

"Nice so just walk through the front door?" Reese asks.

"No walk through the checkpoint at the right side when you see it." Patty says.

After a few minutes Reese finds the checkpoint then Reese presents the security card to the system and it lets him in, and it noticed that the card owner was late getting back from his mission.

"Well i got lost." Reese said mimicking the soldiers voice.

"Well then proceed to the elevator." said the guard.

But before Reese went there he deactivated the disguise on the armor and found the power generators, Reese idea is to knock out the power and then make his way to the boss in charge and gather more intel to make an arrest.

As Reese was making his way to the first power generator, his mess was soon discovered.

"Everyone be on high alert we have an imposter inside our building non lethal measures will be taken." said the commander of the building.

"Well this is going to be fun for us." said Reese.

Then several patrols passed by Reese then reactivated the armor and blended right in, they then lead Reese to the next generator, then with the last of the C10 explosives planted Reese then made his way to the stairs for only one reason security is usually lax in those areas.

After climbing for what felt like an hour Reese made it to the top to where reception is, and just casually walked up to the desk.

"Sir the office is closed for the evening." the Receptionist said to Reese.

"I'm here to see the commander." said Reese.

"Mr Reed is currently on the phone right now, i can make an appointment to see him later this week mr?" the Receptionist asks Reese.

"Reese i use to work here." said Reese as he hit the clacker on the explosive charges he put on the power stations.

Lights out Reese then activated the night vision on the helmet and jumped the desk and ran toward the center of the building, while guards are walking around blind waiting for the back up power to kick in.

Then after 30 seconds the back up power comes on but it's only to power the security functions of the building i.e cameras and the turrets that can rip anyone to shreeds except those who have cards on them.

Reese walked past them and proceed to hack into the servers that hold all the information to the area, and downloaded Patty into the system.

"Dont stay too long in there." Reese said.

"Don't worry i'll be watching you and if i need to i can get back into your armor in an instant." Patty said

Then Reese heard the guards outside say "someone is in the server room" and to get him.

"Here we go." Reese said as he pulled out a non lethal gun called the volt.

The Volt is a gun that discharges electrical impulses that stun a target, but if put to much into on target it will kill them.

Then they started coming at least ten at first then twenty and they had Reese pinned down, for once Reese thought that he was going to lose but it all changed when he heard Yangs voice come through his head.

"Reese remember that your aura can be used to take a beating use it when your in a jam." Yang said to him.

Then Reese activated his armor harden and his aura and got out of cover to start taking out targets.

Reese felt the rounds impact the armor but they didn't hit as hard as they normally do, but that wasn't Reese's concern right now but he took aim and shot each of the Atlas personal's heads and they were stunned from the impact of the Volt.

Then the numbers started to drop from twenty to ten then five, but the remaining five ran from Reese to get more guys to help take down Reese but Reese shot them in the back to effectively stun them.

"I just initiated Protocol 2319 Reese." Patty said.

"What is that?" Reese asks.

"The building will self destruct in 30 min." Patty said simply.

"Are you insane we are still in it and we still have to make the arrest Patty." Reese said with panic in his voice.

"Well i just cornered the high commander Reese so it's going to be a walk in the park for you." Patty said back to Reese.

"Well that's good at least." Reese said back.

After a few minutes Reese found the commander and his elite guard with him they strangely looked like Reese when fully armored.

"Capture the rogue agent!" said the commander.

Then all four of them engaged their active camouflage and started to come at Reese.

"Oh shit." was all Reese could say as he engaged his own active camouflage.

Reese knew he has to hurry before the building blew up and killed them all, Reese then made his move but one of the elites shot a round out of his suppressed rifle and hit Reese in the side, but it's what happened next is what made Reese panic.

The round went clean through his armor and disrupted the active camouflage, now Reese is in a bad spot.

"You see Reese i knew you were coming to get me, so i took the precautions to make sure that i win and not you so i have some of your former comrades here to well kill you."said the commander.

"Reese recommendation to use the Blackhawk pistol to eliminate the elites." said Patty.

Reese then saw one of them to his left and proceed to engage it in hand to hand combat, but then the other three joined in with the beat down.

"Patty activate overload the armor!" Reese shouted.

Then Reese's armor discharged an electrical pulse and then the four combatants were reviled to Reese, and Reese hit them all in one go and grabbed the Blackhawk pistol from his side and flipped the safety to KILL.

Reese managed to fire off two shots killing the first two but one of the other two disarmed him of the pistol, and one of them who had a female figure rushed for the weapon on the ground while the other one held Reese in a headlock.

She took aim and nothing Blackhawk didn't fire.

"Good luck trying to make that work." said Reese as he got out of the headlock.

"What's wrong Alice couldn't shoot him?" said the other elite.

"No it's the gun all of us have access to it so it should fire John." said Alice.

Reese then remember them they were combined the top three agents for the project and they were his friends.

"Agents kill Reese." said Reed.

"Ten minutes left Reese." said Patty.

Then John and Alice drew there combat knives, Reese took out a short katana and his combat knife and started to engage each other.

Reese got some hits in but the other two got hits on Reese to, Reese has to finish this and fast so without warning threw his knife into John hitting him in the gut area and making him drop John was out of the fight and more than likely dead in a few minutes.

"NO JOHN!" Alice shouted.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!" Alice shouted at Reese.

"THEN COME GET ME!" Reese shouted back.

Then both were moving at a speed that the normal eye could not see but you could hear Alice shouting at Reese over the sounds of battle.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT WE WERE FRIENDS AND I WAS DATING HIM, AND TONIGHT HE JUST PROPOSED TO ME I WAS ABOUT TO BE MARRIED TO HIM AND YOU HAD TO KILL HIM!" Alice said to Reese.

Reese then disengage and kicked Alice back a few feet.

"Why should i care you had the choice to leave with him and not come after me, you had the choice to not engage me but instead you ignore your instincts and try to kill me that was your choice, and i'm sorry that i did that but after the day is done it was his choice to come at me and he got the consequence, so now i'm giving you a choice Alice run and live or stay and die with him." Reese said as he retracted the visor from his helmet.

"I chose to avenge John." said Alice as she took off her helmet letting out her black hair.

"Now you made your choice." said Reese as he put his helmet on his side.

Then they both started to clash their blades again and this time Reese had the advantage and manage to get some more hits on Alice and she got hits on Reese, but then she made the mistake of getting to confident in her moves and made her wide open for an attack, Reese then grabbed her knife arm and broke it then before she screamed in pain Reese's katana came around and took her head off in one flawless move.

"No more pain Alice move on you will see John in a moment." said Reese in a sad tone.

Then Reese directed his attention to Reed.

"You still are not going to win Reese." Reed said as he then ran at the window and jumped out of it.

"NO!" Reese shouted.

Reese then picked up his Blackhawk pistol and his knife and started to run.

Reese then ran out of the building just in time too the timer hit zero and the building blew up destroying everything in it, just then his phone from Winter was going off.

"Reese what happened? Did you do that? Did you get the evidence?" Winter asked.

"The building self destructed, Yes i did do that, and i did get the evidence but the high commander jumped out of a window before i could arrest him. Reese said back as he got on his bike and started up the motter.

 **12 hours later Yangs house**

Yang then woke up from her drug induced sleep and started to walk around the house, the cops were there talking to Tai.

"So there was 3 intruders in the house is this some kind of joke sir," asked the chief of police.

"Well i'm not sure they used a drug that hit me hard." Tai said back.

While this was going on several police units were looking around the house for any evidence but found nothing in the end and left the house.

Tai then noticed Yang at the top of the stairs looking a little worse for wear he rushed over and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad your safe." Tai said to Yang.

"Same to you dad." Yang replied back.

And after several minutes of holding each other Yang then looked outside to see a speck of red just come over the hill.

"Dad look at the hill there is a speck of red at the top is it Ruby?" Yang asks.

Then Tai took out a pair of binoculars and looked.

"I don't think so the person is wearing a red cloak a black outfit of some sort and a red and orange scarf." said Tai.

Then at this point Yang then rushed outside to see who it is.

"Yang wait." said Tai.

But Yang wasn't listening her heart was talking to her and she was running full speed up the hill then she stopped just 10 feet from the person.

"Who are you?" Yang demanded.

Then the figure took off the helmet and showed it's face.

"Reese!" said Yang.

"Hi Yang i found you." said Reese.

 **End**

 **Authors note**

 **Well this took awhile for this one to come out so i'm happy with it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Got some Explaining to do

Chapter 7

Got some Explaining to do

As Yang and Reese continued to stare at each other Yang's dad ran up to Yang and put a coat around her as it was snowing around them, then Yang took four steps closer to Reese and then slapped him on the right cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" Reese asked.

"That was for leaving me that night 3 months ago." Yang replied back.

"Well if you remember i'm still a…" Reese said but was silenced by a kiss from Yang.

Tai's jaw then dropped in shock.

"And that was for?" Reese asked.

"That's for coming back to me." Yang said with a smile.

"Ok then how about we head inside to talk this out." said Tai.

As they were walking back Reese's motorbike was following him and Tai noticed it but didn't think much of it.

When they were all inside Reese winced in pain from the number of gunshot wounds and knife wounds he got in the last 12 hours.

"The pain medication is wearing down,do you have a needle and thread i can use?" Reese asked.

Tai then got up went to a cabinet a got some for Reese to use, Reese then took off the armor and his tee shirt and proceed to stitch up his wounds.

"So who are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm Reese." Reese said.

"Hold on your the same Reese that was hitting on Yang while she was studying?" Tai asked.

"No Yang was hitting on me literally and metaphorically." Reese answered back between winces of pain.

"So you lied to me Yang." said Tai with a glare.

"Well i did cuz i wasnt ready to talk about him yet with you until he got here." Yang said back with her own glare.

"You knew he was coming?" Tai asks.

"Yep."said Yang.

"Everyone cool it." Reese said.

"Anyway." Reese continued. "Yang here decided to ask me to engage her in a dual and a bet, the details were if i won she leave me be, but if she won i go on a date with her, and you can guess who won the bet. Reese said.

"Yang did." said Tai.

"Right you are, and from that point on Yang just got closer to me with each day pasting and so here i am still by her side as i promised." Reese said.

"So how deep is your relationship?" Tai asks.

"Pretty deep." was all Reese said.

"So what about now?" Tai asks.

Reese for sure knew what Tai is talking about Yang's current condition, but before Reese could answer Yang got up with a sad look on her face and then she ran to her room where she locked the door and then started to cry.

Reese then looked at Tai and said. "Well good work."

Reese then finished up with his stitching operations and put his shirt and armor back on and went upstairs to find Yang, Tai was trying to stop Reese.

"Look you need to let her cool down for a bit, she is in a bad spot right now." said Tai.

"Yeah cuz you said it, now i have to fix it i'm the only one who can do it." Reese said.

Tai then let go of Reese's arm and left him in front of Yang's door, Reese's mind was running at mach speed to see if he could find a solution to this problem but only one came to his mind.

"Yang let me in please." Reese asks.

"I'm not so so sure that you think i'm perfect to you." Yang said from the other side.

"YANG YOU GOT TEN SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BREACH IT." Reese said with a edge of aggression to his voice.

Then as predicted Yang opened up the door and there she was with red anger in her eyes.

"What do you want Reese?" Yang asked with anger in her voice.

"I want you Yang." Reese said in a calm fashion.

Reese then let himself into her room and locked the door so that they can chat for a little bit.

Yang then knew what Reese was up to she did the same thing to him some time ago, trying to knock some sense into her.

"Remember what i said 4 months ago Yang about fighting?" Reese asked.

"Yeah you said if you win ⅔ of the battle your still good, but this is different i lost more than ⅔ of it i think i've lost all of it, i'm not useful any more i'm not perfect and i still don't think you love me still." Yang said while she is crying.

But Reese in his usually calm manor then cupped Yangs head in both of his hands and made her look at him in his eyes.

"Lets count off what you have right now." Reese said.

"Are you alive?" Reese asks.

"Yes." Yang answers back.

"One, i still love you no matter what, that's two, oh look there is the ⅔ again, and here is number three i'm not perfect in anyway shape or form so just be you and you will be fine, you're the girl i have been looking for in my life and i don't want to lose you, not after all the good times we have been through." Reese said to Yang.

Then it hit Yang she had everything she wanted and more, then she grabbed Reese and brought him down beside her in her bed and just cuddled with Reese with a big smile on her face with tears of happiness.

"There she is." Reese said.

"Thank you Reese you have no idea how much pain it has been for me, i missed your warmth next to me while we slept together, your constant wisdom of hand to hand combat, and in general your presence." Yang said.

Then a knock came at the door.

"I hope you kids aren't "doing it"." said Tai.

"No we are not i made it clear while i was dating Yang i won't do it until we are married." Reese said.

"Then why are you in bed with her?" Tai asks.

"Dad i'm just cuddling with Reese leave us be." Yang said.

"Ok i'm watching you Reese don't do anything that you will regret." Tai said back.

"You can try but you might lose." Reese said.

"Humm i'll take you up on that bet in a few minutes, we will be on the front yard and dual." Tai says.

Reese then heard Tai then walk away laughing away.

"Reese you do realize that my dad is a certified huntsman with years of combat under his belt right." Yang said with wide eyes.

"Yang remember what Pyrrha asked me when you took me to her?" Reese asked Yang.

"She asked several questions to you." Yang said back.

"I'm talking about the question of where I got my training from, and what was my response?" Reese said back.

"It was classified,was your response." Yang answered.

"Well here is the truth behind that I was trained by the top 3 huntsman at the time each of them had a different fighting style, so whatever your dad has is pretty small comparison to my experience from veteran huntsman who taught me there tricks of the trade, but Tai might have the advantage for the first part of the fight but in the end I'll win." Reese said to Yang.

Then it was time to dual Tai vs Reese and by this point there was a full blown blizzard outside so to prevent from getting lost while they we're going to fight, Yang tied ropes around one of their ankles that lead back to the house so that she could pull them back if needs be.

"Must be cold without your armor there Reese?" said Tai.

"Well part of my training was an endurance test in a variety of environments." Reese said back.

"Ready!" Yang called out.

"Yes!"both Tai and Reese said.

"Then begin." Yang said.

Tai then dashed forward to strike Reese with a quick fist to Reese's chest, but Reese jumped backwards into a snow drift that concealed Reese.

"Ha nice try." Tai called out while grabbing Reese's rope and tugging on it but then the end of it came to a rest at Tai's feet, then Tai's face turned pale.

"Yang he deliberately untied himself from the rope." Tai said to Yang.

"Well Reese is now on the hunt hope your ready." Yang said with a smile on her face.

Then Tai was on high alert for Reese looking in all directions for any attack that Reese might unleash,but after three minutes of looking for Reese Tai lowered his fists.

"Looks like Reese ran away couldn't fight an old man just to prove me right hahaha." Tai said to Yang.

But Yang knowing knowing how Reese operates saw an outline of him just shy of two feet behind Tai slowly moving right at him.

Then Reese attacked Tai by making him drop to the ground on his knees then Reese put Tai in a choke hold, Tai at this point was doing anything to get out at one point Tai tried to hit Reese in the groin area but Reese saw that coming and dogged it.

"Ok you won stop!" Tai shouted.

Reese then let go and started to walk towards the house so he could get warm but then Reese's glasses warned him that there is an immediate threat behind Reese, then Reese activated the DRAGON program and as usual time slowed down for Reese, he then looked and saw Tai get ready to deliver a roundhouse kick at Reese, but Reese then brought his arm up to block it then Reese then gave Tai a palm strike to the center of his chest area, Tai then flew backwards for a few feet then came to a rest at the base of a tree.

"Wow." Yang whispered she was always impressed by the way Reese fights it's always new to Yang.

Reese then dragged Tai back into the house apparently hitting the tree knocked Tai out.

"So how does that DRAGON program work?"Yang asked.

"Well from what I have seen what it does is that it overloads my adrenaline and in my perspective time slows down by at least 25%, but that's just a guess when I try to look at the files they are still classified."Reese said to Yang.

"I see, so what is in your bag?" Yang asks.

"Well before I left Beacon I went into team RWBY's room and grabbed what I could, like I have some of Blake's books,Weiss's refined dust for her rapper, Ruby's spare cloak,your orange infinity scarf and I made one for myself and your weapon."Reese said back.

"Let me guess my arm was getting eaten by a grim right?" Yang asks.

"No when I found it it was gone no blood trail nothing it's like it vanished into thin air." Reese said back.

"Can I see your infinity scarf Reese?" Yang asked.

Reese then pulled it out so that Yang could see it, Yang was entranced by the color of the scarf but then the light bulb lit up in her head.

"Wait a minute is that made from the dress I wore for the second dance?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Reese replied back.

"So how did it look?" Yang asked.

"Well the top part of it was pretty beaten up so I couldn't recover that part,but the skirt had some dirt but I took it and turned it into what you have in front of you right now." Reese answered back.

Right around this point Reese then looked at the clock and saw that the time was late into the evening.

"Hey Yang I know you want to catch up on a lot of things so let's save some of the conversation for tomorrow ok." Reese said.

"But you will leave me tonight?"Yang asked Reese with sad eyes.

"No I'm not going anywhere I have no place to live, so I'm just going to be outside in a snow fort that I'll be inside of." Reese said back.

"Well you just beat my dad in a dual to see if you could stay and well you won so you can stay in Ruby's bed that is next to mine." Yang said with a smile.

"That's fine and all but wouldn't Ruby get mad at me for that? Reese asks.

"Well that's another thing that has changed, well she just left 2 months ago with the remaining team members of team JNPR to go to Haven academy." Yang replied back.

 **End**

 **Author notes well here is another long one jez it takes too long for me to get one out so let's see what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8 Back on your Feet

Chapter 8

Back on your feet

"WHAT?" shouted Reese.

"Yeah i thought the same thing when Ruby left." Yang said.

"She is crazy to go find who is the guilty party for the attack on Beacon, and to go with the rest of team JNPR they are going to die out there." Reese said as he paces Ruby's bed.

"Yeah and it's my fault she left because i wasn't there for her, when i was depressed i ignored her most of the time." Yang said.

"Well it's not your fault entirely." Reese said as he took a seat on Ruby's bed .

"YEIP!" Something in the room cried out.

"What was that?" Reese asks.

Yang then got up and look under Ruby's bed covers and finds a dog.

"Oh thats our pet dog Zwei, so that's where he has been hiding." Yang says.

"You have a dog?" Reese said.

"Yep we like him alot he was my constant source of comfort when you weren't here." said Yang.

" _Great i was replaced by a dog oh well."_ Reese thought.

"Well he seems to be a good dog." Reese says as he reaches to pet Zwei.

Then Zwei then took a bite from Reese, but Reese was ready for it and got his hand away in time.

"A little niper are you." Reese said to Zwei.

"Oh he just does that when he meets new people." Yang said.

"Noted." Reese said.

Reese and Yang then got ready for bed after Reese got done first he checked up on Tai and saw he was still out cold.

"Must have hit him harder than i thought." Reese said as he went back upstairs to the room.

When Reese entered Yang was in Ruby's bed with a grin on her face.

"Ok when we were in school that was fine, but your dad is here so he might kill me." Reese said to Yang.

"You won the duel so i don't think he'll object, if he does then we both beat him up." Yang said as she patted the pillow on her left side.

"Fine by me." Reese said as he climbed in with Yang.

Then they both drifted off to sleep together for the first time in months with smiles on both of their faces.

 **Next morning**

Reese was the first to wake up, he always is the first but when he opened up his eyes the first thing he saw was Yang's face still holding a smile from last night.

But now is the first time Reese really got to take a good look at Yang specifically her right arm or what was left of it, from the looks of it the wrapings came off during the night.

From the look of it Reese could see the angry crisscross of scar tissue that was healing and it still looks like it was in progress, Reese could see some muscles that were visible and they looked like they were in good condition to be used.

Then Yang just woke up and saw that Reese was looking at her arm.

"Ugly isn't it?" Yang asked Reese.

"I've seen worse, have you looked into a solution?" Reese asked Yang.

Yang then sighs and walks over to her desk and grabs a new prosthetic arm, it was a shing silver like it was like it was new out of the box.

"Yang why aren't you wearing that?" asks Reese.

"Because it's not me, this is me." Yang said as she gestured toward her right arm.

"Do you think every time i put on the Predator armor i hate it Yang?" Reese asks Yang.

"Well no cuz you work with it very well." Yang replied back.

"Wrong i do hate it i can fight without it,but to keep me alive and moving i put it on i LET It become a part of me, and that new arm is made to be part of you,my point is even if you hate it work with it and let it serve you and you will live longer." Reese said.

"I'm going to make breakfast think it over Yang." Reese said as he left the room.

"Ok i'll give it some thought." Yang said.

Reese nodded and then entered the kitchen and began to make scrambled eggs and hashbrowns for all three of them, but then he got muzzled on the lower part of his left leg and then looked down to see Zwei nuging Reese.

"You made me jump there dog what do you want?" Reese asks Zwei.

Zwei then barked once then grabbed a loaf of bread from the bag and gave it to Reese.

"Oh i see your very intelligent for a dog of your size, the ones i trained with couldn't do anything for months when we trained them, they were just dumb." Reese said to Zwei.

"So your from the military Reese." Tai said in the doorway.

"Yeah i was but then when i was brought to Beacon to take it down, i questioned the orders i was given so i left made a deal and in return i was a student of Beacon Academy, then it fell and i was on the run." said Reese.

"From Yang." Tai asks.

"No from Atlas military if i was caught i would be killed simple as that." Reese says back Tai.

"So thats why your on the run but why did you come here you could lead the here and things will get worse." Tai said to Reese.

"Little did you know things did get worse before i got here, remember the night when you got tranqed?" Reese asks.

"Hardly it's still fuzzy but all i remember is that three guys in white uniforms knocked at my door and then i was out and, how did you know about that?" Tai asks.

"Because i intercepted communications from them in short they were using tactics to enslave and control Patch, that night i came here was the night i saved you and Yang from a very bad situation, Yang almost got the worst end of it, a captain of the squad that was there tried to rape her but i sent an arrow to meet him and his bud who was hiding on the other side of the wall." Reese said.

While they were talking Yang was standing at the stairwell listening to them and then decided to put a stop to it.

"Dad stop this at once, you will not question him anymore for your own use against him, i love Reese for what he did what he has done and for standing by my side at my worst times so STOP!" Yang shouted.

Tai at this point stopped questioning Reese but had one more question for Reese.

"What are you going to do while your here?" Tai asks.

"I'm here to help Yang and get her back on her feet that's all." Reese said back.

Tai then left the room leaving Yang alone with Reese.

"Hope he doesn't rat me out." said Reese.

"He won't dad is too smart for that." said Yang.

Then the toast then popped up then Zwei then grabbed it before Reese's hand got there.

"So that's who that was for." said Yang.

"Yep he is the smartest dog i now know." said Reese.

After some time the food was ready and everyone had their fill and the table was cleared, Reese went back up stairs and found the guest room, it was bigger than any other of the rooms of the house,but Reese cleared a space for him to use as a work out area, he then took off his shirt and started to stretch his body out.

Yang was going back to her room to think over what Reese asked her to do about her arm but she passed by the guest room and saw Reese's well toned body she was now starting to gawck at Reese then she noticed the scars that Reese has on him most of them were small like a gun wound or knife wound, but the one that grabbed her attention was three long rips across the back starting from the left shoulder and stopping at the bottom right of his lower back.

Yang then gasped and immediately Reese turned around and saw Yang standing there,caught red handed, Reese then walked forward and was face to face with her.

"Like what you see?" Reese asks.

"So that's why you wear the armor to cover up scars that you don't want to see." Yang replied.

"No i've learned the scars are apart of me now i hide them from those who are close to me so that i dont get more sympathy, i'm a kind individual so i don't expect that back, but instead i seem to have developed self conscience of my body so i'm afraid to show anyone what is under my shirt." said Reese.

"Where did you get the claw marks?" Yang asked.

"I got them from a grim attack from a long time ago, i killed it by ripping its head in two." was all Reese said.

Then they both stood there looking at each other in the eyes seeing each others pain,Yang then reached around and touched the longest scar on Reese, Reese then winced when her warm hand touched his cold back, as Yang ran her hand up and down his back she felt a deeper connection of what he was saying earlier this morning.

"I made my decision Reese." Yang said.

"And that is?" Reese asks.

"I'm going to get my arm back and my life and my dreams, and your going to train me." said Yang with a loud voice.

"Well ok then i'll be waiting for you." said Reese with a seductive voice.

"Only i can make that voice." Yang said with a seductive voice.

Reese then was shaking from excitement that Yang is now getting back on her feet.

Then after a few minutes Yang came back in her workout gear and her new arm attached to her.

"Ok then let's get started." Reese says.

 **End**

 **Author's notes as for an apology for not working on Crysis for awhile here is another chapter for all to enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9 learning

Chapter 9

Learning

At first it was hard for Yang to get back into shape after resting for three months she needed to get back into it, but since Reese was with her it made training more interesting.

When Reese started to get Yang back into shape it was painful for him to watch but Reese still continued to help Yang out.

"So when am i going to learn how to do your style of fighting?" Yang asks.

"When your body is ready and so far we are not that close."Reese answers back.

"How am i not ready?" Yang asks.

"I can move fast and what not." Yang says.

"My fighting style is split into three different fighting methods, numer one is a fast strike low damage it's more of a hit and run attack, the second is between light hits and fast movement and fast moves and heavy less precise hits but in return you deliver more damage." Reese says.

"So what you're saying is i can hit lightly and do small damage and if i need to i can go for heavy hits and do more damage but it's less accurate right?" Yang asks.

"Exactly but there is one more to learn, and it between those two fighting styles,where you can move fast and hit hard and hit where your aiming, and so far i'm just trying to calibrate your body so it can adjust to how it's going to adapt to this fighting style." Reese told Yang.

"So that's why we are doing speed drills right Reese?" Yang asks.

"Right, so keep up with me." said Reese as he got ready for the dril.

Then as the training progressed so did the months, winter then turned into spring then Reese started with a new training regiment.

"K Yang remember how you chased after me in the Beacon Academy gardens?" Reese asks.

"Yeah i ran after you then i climbed up a tree and ambushed you,that was fun." Yang said.

"Well your going to chase me through the forest and try to catch me, be warned however i'll do everything to evade you, but to sweeten the deal if you catch me we are done for the day." Reese said.

"No how about if i catch you not only we are done for the day we get some alone time together,if i win." Yang says.

"What about if you lose?" Reese asks.

"Then ill do a double workout." Yang says.

"Ok you got yourself a deal." Reese said.

Reese then got in a starting running position then turned to Yang.

"Wait five seconds then come after me you got ten minutes to catch me got it." Reese said.

"Got it." Yang said as her eyes turned red.

Reese knew that she was dead serious when her eyes do that, Reese then shot off like a lightning bolt he had 5 seconds to evade, then ten minutes to evade Yang,Reese then remembered that last time she got him, Reese was not planning to let that happen again, but then Reese remembered that Yang grew up here so she would know where to go.

"Thats bad she will have no problem catching me." Reese said out loud.

"That's right Reese i know where to go to catch you no matter how far you run i can see you." Yang said a few feet away.

Then Yang jumped from tree to tree creating an illusion that she was everywhere at once,Reese then ran away from the source, then Reese entered a clearing where there were trees and flowers, the flowers were in bloom creating an intoxicating smell that was conflicting with Reese's brain processing power, if Yang had a time to strike now was the time.

Little did Reese know Yang was making her move on him by staying low in the flowers and crawling just like a snake, then when she was within range Yang then stood up and wrapped her arms around Reese.

For Reese it felt like he was struck by a cobra that slowly slithered it's way to it's pray that was under its spell then sunk its teeth into it's prey and started dragging him down to the ground.

Reality for both of them is that Yang caught Reese and now was gently putting him on the ground and laying right next to him.

"How did you do that?" Reese asks.

"Well me and Ruby use to play hide and seek out here so i knew what paths i had to take to make you more vulnerable to my attack." Yang said with the same red glint in her eyes.

"Tell you what that was scary on how you made me move." Reese said.

"Oh yes that was quite fun to do that to you, now i think you know what i want from you." Yang said with a grin.

"Alright you got it." Reese said.

Reese then put his arms around Yang and she did the same and then Yang put her head close to Reese's head then they shared another kiss but this time it was longer for all that time they were away are now caught up, Reese tried to pull away but Yang refused to let him get away.

"Nope, We are making out. " Yang said.

"But." Reese said and all that Yang was going to let him say.

But she planted her lips to his, Reese struggled for a few more seconds but then melted into her kiss and started to enjoy it, after a good amount of time Yang pulled back and simply stared at Reese.

"You know there is a dance hall in town want to go tonight?" Yang asks Reese.

"Well you haven't seen other people so yeah lets go." Reese answers back.

Reese then helped Yang up off the ground, but when she got up she stole another kiss from Reese.

"Hey that's not fair." Reese said softly.

"Well you have a chance to steal it back tonight." Yang said with a soft voice.

They both made their way back to the house where they found it empty.

"My dad on some days will teach a night class on combat." Yang explained to Reese.

"Well i hope so." said Reese.

"Still worried that he might rat you out?" Yang asks.

"Yep." Reese said back.

"Well don't worry if he does and you run i wouldn't be happy anymore so he'll still lose." said Yang as she entered her and Ruby's room to change.

Reese then grabbed a pair of dress pants and a black shirt from his bike, and after some time Yang came down from her room in a black dress and her hair tied back in a wolf tail look, but Yangs face tells Reese a different story.

"What is wrong Yang? Reese asks.

"Well it's that I haven't seen the people in town so I don't know what they will think of me." Yang says.

"Well remember I'm right here so I think they will be asking questions about me more than you."Reese tells Yang.

"Because you are new here right?" Yang says.

"Yep." Reese said.

After a bike ride that lasted 20 minutes to get into town they found the place where they teach people how to dance, and to show off their skills to other individuals.

"So tell me Reese have you seen Ruby of any of the other teammates?" Yang asks.

"Well." Reese says as he thinks back.

 **Flashback 10 days after the fall of Beacon**

The last thing Reese knew of Yang was she was hurt and evacuated along with Ruby to head back to their hometown of Patch.

For Reese he had to evade the grim they were at heavy population for the moment,but Reese knew that the Atlas military will be coming in soon to do damage control and clear out the grim.

"Patty scan again." Reese asks.

"Reese I already scanned the town, there is nobody here at this time, just grim." Patty said back.

"Please." Reese asks.

"Sigh." Patty says as she scans the town again.

After a few minutes Patty says something.

"I found something." Patty said.

"Show me."Reese says.

Reese then saw a live footage of what was going on, but something was familiar about that person their fighting style is what caught Reese's attention,then he realized who it was.

"BLAKE!" Reese shouted then he started running toward her.

Blake was having a hard time fighting off the grim they just keep coming,then she saw them several Ursi come right at her, Blake had no ammo left for gambol shroud.

"This is the end." Blake says as she closed her eyes,then she heard something new that was a sweet sound to her ears.

Then Blake saw him clad in black armor and walking forward with a weapon that is disintegrating the grim till finally they were all gone.

"Well looks like I came just in time eh." Reese says.

"Yeah you did." Blake says back.

"So why are you still here? Reese asks.

"Well I don't know what to do next Reese." Blake says back.

"Well you could come with me and find the rest of the team." Reese says.

"No!" Blake says suddenly.

"Why?" Reese asks.

"Because I have my own problems right now and I want to sort them out before I can do anything else." Blake said as she looks away from Reese.

Reese knew Blake is clearly lying to him, so Reese decided to drop the subject.

"So umm I got some of your bows from your dorm room." Reese says as he removes the black bows from his satchel and gives them to Blake.

"Thank you Reese." Blake says.

"I got to go now Reese." Blake says.

"Ok then but before you go Blake can you give me a hug?" Reese asks.

Blake then gives Reese a strange look before giving him a quick hug then backing away from him, then jumping from rooftops to rooftops before she disappears in the distance.

"I see what you did there putting tracking bug in her hair." Patty says.

"Yep I know Yang is going to ask me if I had seen any of her teammates at any time." Reese says.

 **Current time on Patch 8:00pm**

For Reese that memory took only a second for him to remember.

"Well have you?" Yang asks.

"Hummm oh yes I did see Blake for only a few minutes,she was about to be killed when I saw her." Reese says.

"Do you know where she is?" Yang asks.

"Yep she is in an unknown area of the map where I have never seen before." Reese says back.

Just then an elderly woman just came with her husband came walking up and they saw Yang standing with some young man.

"Yang is that you?" The elderly lady called out.

Yang then shot straight up and she was rigged as a board.

"It's miss Audrey and mr Harold." Yang says.

"You know them?" Reese asks.

"Yeah they used to babysit me and Ruby when we were young, they are great people but I'm not ready for them to see me yet." Yang said as she hid her right arm behind Reese.

"Yang where have you been I haven't see you in awhile." Audrey says to Yang.

"Well I have been at Beacon Academy for the past 8 months but it has fallen." Yang says with somber in her voice.

"That's sad, and who is this young man?" Audrey asks.

"I'm Reese nice to meet you miss Audrey." Reese says.

"Well how did you meet Yang?" Audrey asks.

"In short she met me at a sparring class and she won when she challenged me to a fight for a date." Reese says.

"And from the looks of it Yang won,were you going easy on her?" Harold asks.

"No I just got nervous around Yang." Reese says.

"That's what they all say." Harold says.

Reese then gave Harold a dirty look but Harold was just smiling at Reese.

"So I assume you both are here for the social dance?" Audrey asks.

"Yes we are." Reese says.

"I forgot something." Yang says as she turns to Reese's bike.

"Well we will see you inside soon." Audrey says to Reese.

"Ok I can't wait to see your dance moves." Reese says.

Audrey and Harold then turned to the door and went in, Reese then directed his attention to Yang who was right now looking scared to go in.

"What's going on Yang?" Reese asks.

"You already know what's going on." Yang says back.

"Your arm?" Reese asks again.

"I'm still afraid of what everyone is going to say about it." Yang says back.

Reese then sighs and looks around, and finds that they are alone.

Reese then starts taking off his shirt then after it's off Reese grabs a flake of skin and peels it off revealing a massive scar.

"Yang look at me." Reese says in a soft voice.

"No can you leave me alone." Yang asks.

"No! Yang look at me." Reese says again but in a more commanding tone.

This time Yang found that she was looking against her will, no Reese wasn't grabbing her, instead it was her heart who was looking, what made her stop was the sight of the scar.

"Here is a lesson on on life, we take things for granted a lot of things, but when it's taken away from us suddenly we cease to move forward or adapt to the situation,but depending on how you act will affect the outcome you had good rest for 3 months worth, now it's time to choose,do you want to stay here and be a lump or do you want to go on more adventures with me like you promised? Now you don't have to answer me right this second but I do expect an answer soon." Reese says.

While Reese was talking Yang was wide eyed at the new scar Reese has and then he took note of it.

"Do you want to feel it?" Reese asks.

Yang didn't answer instead she raise her left hand to touch it, it felt cold like there is no body heat underneath it like the nerves were destroyed.

"What about the people inside what if they talk about my right arm?" Yang asks.

Reese then turns to Yang and holds up his middle finger.

"F &$ them and their opinions of your arm, to me your still hot." Reese says as he picks up his shirt and puts it back on.

Reese the grabs Yang by the hand a leads her to the dance hall to have a little bit of fun time, as they entered people did turn to look but none of them spoke to her, Yang kinda liked it that way she just wanted to be with Reese, as the night went on Yang began to smile again,then it was closing time so Reese and Yang left, when they got back to the house Tai was home watching the news about something but Reese wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Yang."Reese says.

"Yes?" Yang say as she turns to Reese.

Then Yang got kissed and she found herself returning the feeling.

"Stole it back from today." Reese says with a grin.

"Yeah you got me." Yang says.

They then entered the house and they explained where they were for Tai he was happy that Yang was smiling again after so long,then they all went to bed, and as usual Yang joined Reese in his bed again to hold off the nightmares for the night.

 **End**

 **Author's notes**

 **None the only thing that's going to be significant is that Reese will see Ruby in the next chapter there.**


	10. Chapter 10 Dont Stop

Chapter 10

Don't Stop

Reese and Yang were both out for their morning runs, it felt good that the cool mountain air was blowing in Reese face but for Yang it was hard for her to get use to it.

"Why couldn't we start running in the afternoon?" Yang said in between breaths.

"Because Yang when we used to start our day with a run you were ready for the day and it made you feel good." Reese says without effort.

"Your a punk you know that right." Yang says back.

Reese just keep running, then after 6 minutes of running they were at a top of a hill.

"This is the stop point Yang rest for a little bit then we can head back to the house." Reese says.

"Finally." Yang says as she drops to the ground painting.

"What a great view, it feels like we are on a date right now." Reese says with a smile.

"I rather walk up here than run." Yang says.

"Well you're here with me instead of a drill instructor who would scream in your face so there's that." Reese says.

Reese then sits next to Yang who is still breathing deeply, looks like she hadn't ran in awhile, then she put her head in his lap and shut her eyes for a few seconds.

"Hey Yang don't fall asleep we still have to get back to the house." Reese said.

Too late Yang was out.

"Grrrr." was all Reese said as he puts her on his back and started the run back to the house.

After 40 minutes of running Reese made it back to the house, to find Tai looking at him.

"Let be guess fell asleep at the hill." Tai asks.

Reese just nodded.

"Figured as much she did that to when i use to help her get into shape." Tai says.

Reese just stayed silent then Tai walked over to Reese with Yangs other weapon in his hand.

"So tell me Reese were you there for when Yang lost her Weapon?" Tai asks.

"Yes i was it still is horrible for me to see that image in my head, but after that i took the attacker's arm off." Reese says back.

"So did you look for her Weapon?" Tai asks.

"Yeah i found it." Reese says.

"Well may i see it?" Tai asks.

Reese then walked to his bike and reached into one of the pockets and grabbed the other part of Ember Celica and showed it to Tai.

"Can i have it?" Tai asks.

"No i'm going to modify it." Reese says.

"No Reese it's useless to Yang she won't need it." Tai says.

"You don't think like i do Tai." Reese says.

Right around this time Yang was stirring and seeing both of her weapons in sight she was happy to see them, but she wasn't too happy to see Tai and Reese yelling it out again.

"Well i could modify it to fit on her new arm." Reese says.

"Well it won't work her weapons were made to her arm measurements." Tai countered.

"Dad i want Reese to modify my weapon to my new arm." Yang said and walked into the house.

"You heard her i'm going to make it work." Reese said as he followed Yang into the house.

As Reese went into the house he found Yang in the kitchen drinking an energy drink.

"You do realize that i'm going to need your right arm for a bit right." Reese tells Yang.

"Yep i do, i just want to watch what you do with it so it's not leaving my body." Yang says to Reese.

"Well that's fine and all but if i have to weld it, your going to have to detach it from your body so i don't zap you." Reese says.

"Humm." Yang says.

Then Yang detaches her arm and gives it to Reese.

"Treat it like you would treat me." Yang whispers to Reese and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You got it." Reese says.

Reese then went into town with her arm and the right of Ember Celica, to find a shop to let Reese work on it for a bit, then he found one and after a bit of persuading to the owner so that Reese has the shop to himself for four hours, then owner left Reese in charge of the shop, for Reese it was a challenge to incorporate the weapon into the arm and still function with the deployment,firing,cocking, firing, and retcractment of the weapon.

Then after three and a half hours Reese got it to work all parts moved exactly as the blueprint said to do.

Reese then went back to the house to find it dead quiet, that made Reese worry a bit.

"Cloak engaged." Patty said as Reese activates the Predator armor.

Reese then walked around the house to look for any clues of a break in, after a look over he sees no evidence of a break in, and all the tracks are from Reese,Tai and Yang, but there were new tracks someone in high heels.

"Patty their are only two people i know who wear high heels and they are Winter or Weiss, did i miss an email from Winter?" Reese says.

"No." was all Patty said.

"Well let's go in." Reese said.

Reese went through the back door but keep the active camouflage on so he couldn't be seen,then Reese heard voices but they were soft so he had to get closer.

Then Reese was able to identify who it was, and it was Winter why was she here.

"Reese you can come out from behind the corner where your hiding i can see you clear as day." was all Winter said.

Reese then came around the corner with a look that says. "How did you know i was there?".

"I knew you would be there because i would hide there to." Winter said.

Reese then gave Winter a gesture.

"Why am i here i need that report for the incident from a few weeks ago that's all, and you will find i left some repair kits for your armor in your room." Winter said.

Reese then went up stairs and grabbed the report he made some weeks ago, and then came back down to still see Winter sitting in the same chair looking at him,and gave her the file,then after some time Winter nodded.

"Interesting report Reese i never would have thought that they went that low to control this island, so now here is your next question." Winter said as she leaned forward to Reese, it was an intimidation tactic that she would use on Reese to make him talk.

"Why haven't you called me?" Winter asks.

"Well i have been helping Yang out to get her back into shape." Reese says back.

"Say that again but look at me." Winter said.

Reese then looked at Winter in the eyes, it looked like he was straining to look at her.

"I was helping Yang out is there a problem." Reese said.

"Outside you lead." Winter said.

Reese then opened up the door and Winter followed shortly out.

Then she drew out her sword and went after Reese, Reese then drew his combat knife and got ready to engage Winter.

"You do realize that Gen Ironwood is still after you right Reese." Winter says with aggression.

"Well tell him to leave me alone." Reese says back as he hits hard with his knife.

"Well i would need evidence that you are to strong to be taken in Reese." Winter says as she tries to take a swipe at Reese.

"So that's why we are fighting, if i win he'll leave me alone right?" Reese asks as he ducks to avoid Winter's sword.

"Right but if i win you come quietly, and in order for you to win you have to hurt me so don't hold back because im your mother." Winter says as she delivers a punch to Reese's face.

Reese then stumbled back from the impact and came back from the impact and punched Winter in the side, then Winter tried to slash at him and missed because Reese got out of the way in time, then Reese got up and held his ground and didn't move for some time, Winter then moved forward and got Reese's knife locked on her sword,Reese then took the time to hit Winter in the face and the sides again, but Winter then delivered her own punches in the general locations like where he hit her,both held their ground then Reese disarmed Winter of her weapon,then Winter did a back flip to get away from Reese, as she was doing the flip her foot then hit Reese in the jaw causing blood to pour from his mouth, but Winter wasn't so lucky Reese's blade then connected to her back and he got a good hit in on her,both of them staggered backwards to feel there wounds, Reese then got mad at Winter and Winter got mad at Reese, then both charged forward yelling.

"Yeahhhhh!" Reese shouted.

"Aruuuugggg!" Winter shouted.

Then they meet in the middle then they both swing their blades at each other, then for a few seconds they were both standing there untouched, Winter then fell to the ground with a slash on her right side opening a chunk of her body, for Reese he got a little bit off the top of his head and is bleeding.

Then Reese realized that there are some Atlas soldiers there to probably to stop if something went wrong but then Reese then saw they raised their rifles to shoot Winter, but then Reese drew his Blackhawk pistol and shot them all before they could fire a shoot at her.

"LEAVE HER BE IRONWOOD I WON FAIR AND SQUARE,SHE KEEPS HER JOB AND EVERYTHING AND IF I HEAR ANYTHING THAT'S DIFFERENT THAN I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" Reese shouted into the forest.

Then out of the blue came Gen Ironwood himself.

"Well then Reese you indeed beat her so now why don't you finish her off and take over her job." Ironwood says to Reese.

"Realy? Work? For you? Well i got news for you i just recorded this conversation and the files to the whole world so now everyone knows what kind of person you are so now if i were you you pick up your phone now." Reese says

Just then Ironwoods phone went off and he answered it.

"Sir yes sir i was just what you can't do that i'm in charge here i'm just yes ok i'll leave and come back to the manor." Gen Ironwood says.

Reese then smirked.

"Let me guess mr Schnee who is the primary benefactor of your forces, he didn't sound to happy that you used his daughter in a dual that could have killed her, if i were you run." was all Reese said.

All Ironwood did was turn to leave, then some of his soldiers then tried to get Winter's body out so they could do first aid on her, but then Reese jumped over and covered her body.

"Back off from her i won't let you touch my mother." Reese said with aggression in his voice.

Then they backed off and followed Ironwood back to his ship, then Reese directed his attention back to Winter and started first aid on her.

Just then Yang appeared around the corner

"REESE WHAT HAPPENED?"a very angry Yang said.

"Help me get her into the house and i'll talk." Reese said with sadness.

Then after a few hours of nerve wracking surgery Winter was now in a stable state, then Reese told Yang and Tai what happend at their house while they were gone.

"Reese you better leave the house." Tai says.

"But." Yang says.

"He is right Yang." Reese says.

"I'll leave,but in return you treat my mom with respect and don't kick her out of the house the instant she wakes up." Reese says.

Reese then grabs his stuff then leaves the house,that's when Yang loses it.

"DAD HE IS THE ONLY PERSON THAT HELD OFF THE NIGHTMARES NOW THEY WILL BE BACK!" Yang shouted.

"WELL REESE IS A DANGEROUS INDIVIDUAL AND FROM THE LOOKS OF IT I WAS RIGHT." Tai shouted back.

Yang wasn't going to fight back but she went back to her room and went to bed to deal with the nightmares, and later that night they indeed came back then she then woke up and got her gear on and left the house with just a flashlight, Yang then looked down and started to track Reese's footprints and after a little bit she found they stop at a tree approximately 600 yd from the house but then she didn't know where Reese would go from this point but then after a little bit Yang could not track Reese, he was gone, now Yang was tired and sad.

"All that for nothing." Yang said.

Then Yang started to walk back to her house, but was intercepted on the road by bandits that held her down.

Yang knew this was the end so she just gave up, Yang didn't want to fight back.

Then without warning one of the bandits was just killed on the spot then one of them took Yang as a hostage while the other was looking, then Yang saw it a shimmer right in front of her then the next bandit died,then the other held a weapon to Yangs head.

"Stay back you demon." said the bandit.

"She's mine, so let go if you want to live." was all Reese says.

"You better do what he says you don't want to die yet." Yang says.

The bandit then dropped his knife and ran away in fear, Reese then walked over to Yang and picked her up off the ground and looked at her in the eyes.

"So what is your answer to my question Yang?" Reese asks.

"I'm going to go out on an adventure with you final answer." Yang says while holding his gaze.

"Ok then let's go back to the house." Reese said.

As they were walking up to the house Tai then opened up the door and tried to hug Yang,but then she pushed him to the ground.

"Firstly Reese just saved my life again and secondly he is going to stay here and that's final." Yang said.

"Well i was just talking to Reese's mom and i made a big mistake so he can stay here." Tai says.

"Winter is awake?" Reese says and he rushes past Tai and gets into the living room to find that she is awake but groggy from their fight.

After a little bit Reese then came back.

"Winter is fine but she needs to rest for a little so i gave her something to help her sleep." Reese says.

"That's good but the one thing i noticed is that you and your mom are not the same." Tai says.

"What do you mean?" Reese asks.

"Like you don't have her white hair or anything like that what's up with that?" Tai asks.

"That is classified information the only other people who know my story is team RWBY." Reese says.

"Speaking of RWBY have you seen Ruby?" Yang asks.

"Well." Reese says.

 **Time 2.5 months after the Fall of Beacon**

Reese then made his way further down south of Vale, Reese had time to do explore a little bit, then he noticed a red hood in the crowd and a pink hair girl and a guy wearing a green outfit.

Then Reese remembered thats Ruby.

"Ruby!" Reese called out.

Ruby then turned to see Reese coming to see her,then she walked toward him,then they both stopped within a few inches and Ruby gave Reese a hug.

"Ruby what are you doing out here?" Reese asks.

"Well we are going to Haven to find the people responsible for the attack on Beacon." Ruby says.

"That's very dangerous Ruby you're just first year huntsman/huntresses with zero field experience,do you have any backup?" Reese asks.

"No." Ruby says.

"Well then you should go back home and be with Yang she needs you and i'll be there to help her out." Reese says with a smile.

"Sorry can't do that." Ruby says.

"Well Ruby you just told me you are not experienced to do this mission so more than likely you'll be killed, and with the rest of team JNPR here, so stop with this chase and go home." Reese says.

"No Reese i got to do this." Ruby says.

"Then prove to me that you can do this beat me in a dual just you Ruby not anyone else, if you win i'll let you go but i won't be responsible for your death,but if i win you go back home or i'll drag you home." Reese says.

"Ok fine then deal." Ruby says.

After some time Reese found a field where they could do the dual, it was big enough so that nobody could get hurt.

"Ok here are the rules: You can't get any help from your friends Ruby this is your fight, now for hits 3 strikes your out the dual is over, and i'll say it again if i win you go back home to Yang and help her recover,if you win i'll stand aside and you go on your way,deal." Reese says.

"Deal." Ruby says as she deploys Crescent Rose.

"Ready?" Jaune asks.

"Yes!" both Ruby and Reese call out.

"Then start!" Jaune says.

Reese then ran forward and hit Ruby in the gut with his fist.

"One." Reese says.

Ruby then swung her weapon around but she missed Reese by a mile,then Reese hit her again.

"Two, you better be ready to turn around." Reese said.

Then Ruby fired a explosive round into the ground causing Reese to stumble backwards, then Ruby hit Reese with her weapon's blade.

"One." Ruby says.

Reese then tries to move forward but then Ruby fires another shot that hits Reese in the chest.

"Two, better be ready to stand aside or join me." Ruby says.

"Don't get cocky yet." Reese says as he activates the DRAGON program.

As Reese predicted Ruby tried to shoot him again but her shot went wide then she fired again and missed again, at this point Reese was close to not use her weapon at this range, so Ruby clasped it so it was more compact, then Ruby ducked under Reese's fist then fired a shot at point blank range into Reese's gut.

"Thats three i win." Ruby says.

"Now you will come with us." Ruby says.

"I did not agree to go with you Ruby." Reese says.

"Well i won so you have to meet my terms Reese." Ruby says.

"Ok how about one more challenge, who ever closest to the bullseye wins and makes a demand." Reese says.

Reese then makes a target on a tree 150 yards away.

"You only get one shot so make it count." Reese says.

"I'll still win." Ruby says.

Ruby then takes aim and fires a shot off, Reese then looks at the target with a spotting scope.

"You are .80" off from the center of the bull,now my turn." Reese says as he takes up the Atlas M5060A2 6.96 CAL sniper rifle with enhanced optics.

In out in out Reese breathed then at the bottom of the third breath Reese fired his shot.

Reese then heard Ruby gasps in shock.

"You center punched it you won Reese." Ruby says.

"So what is your demands?" Ruby asks.

"Well you won the first round,so you could still go on your mission, my demand is i'm not joining your quest i'm going after Yang so that she can stop you." Reese says.

Reese then got on his motorbike and drove off back to the dockyard, to get back to the boat in time.

 **Current time 5.5 months after the Fall of Beacon**

"Yeah i did see Ruby she beat me at a dual but her terms were that i let her go on her crazy job without me." Reese says.

"Humm so your here to help me get back on my feet then go after Ruby right." Yang says.

"Right." Reese says.

"Well then help me get better then!" Yang says as she starts the next sparring match.

While they were fighting each other Winter was watching them from the window of the house.

"She is getting better." Tai says to Winter.

"Yeah and so is my son." Winter says back.

"So i still don't understand how are you his mother, when you don't have a husband?" Tai asks.

"Well that's because i was never married." Winter says.

"Wait don't tell me you did not do?" Tai asks again.

"No no Reese was made in a lab then was implanted in me that's all i'm going to say about it the rest is a secret." Winter says.

"So who taught him to fight?" Tai asks.

"I did." Winter says.

"So that's why i have never seen that fighting style before." Tai says.

"Yah and that he was also taught by the top 3 huntsman at the time." Winter says.

"So that's how he beat me." Tai says.

"Yep you got that right." Winter says.

"You saw that?" Tai asks.

"Yep and in live footage." Winter says.

Tai at this point was speechless.

"Can you get Reese for me i need him to change the dressing on my wound." Winter asks.

"Ok." Tai says.

Tai then opens the door and looks out to see the match just got interesting.

"I can't interrupt him he is in a good beat right now." Tai says.

"Reese come to me!" Winter calls out.

Reese then suddenly stops and runs to Winter.

"What do you need?" Reese asks.

"Can you change the dressing from the dual i lost." Winter asks.

Reese then started to change it out with precision and put new bandages on her and gave her a knock out drug so that she could sleep better.

"Reese what just happened?" Yang asks.

"I honestly don't know." Reese says.

"I'll tell you Reese and Yang only you guys." Winter says as she eyeballs Tai.

Then she fell asleep and Reese had more questions as of this moment.

"Yang we are done for the day." Reese says.

Yang didn't question Reese at this point she then went up to her room and fell on her bed to take a nap.

 **End**

 **Author's notes**

 **What are you still doing here this is the end of the chapter wait for the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11 Winters Training

Chapter 11

Winter's Training

A month has passed since Winter's dual against Reese, now she is recovering from the knife wound that Reese gave her at the time, now Winter is back on her feet and getting active so that she can help Reese and Yang out on their combat training.

On this day in particular it was sunny and nice no wind, and Reese had a sniper rifle set up so that Yang could practice on breath control,because according to Reese when Yang uses her weapon ("that her shots go wide.") as Reese puts it.

"Come on Yang control your breath it not hard to do." Reese says.

"Well i dont shoot at targets at long range that frequently, that's why i use my explosive shots that reason." Yang says.

Winter was watching from the porch, and from the looks of it Reese was losing the argument against Yang.

"Reese it's her fighting style leave it be." Winter calls out.

Thumbs up was all she got from Reese.

Reese then put away the rifle and began to spar with Yang again.

Winter was enjoying watching them fight hand to hand she thought that it helped Reese vent a little bit, but from the looks of it Reese was getting tired much faster than he use to, that made Winter worry.

"Stop fighting Reese." Winter called out.

Reese then stopped and as always Yang was confused as to how Reese could stop on command.

"Winter how come i stop on command when you say it?" Reese asks.

"Come here and i'll tell you bring Yang with you too she needs to know to." Winter says.

Then Reese with Yang went to Winter and she said this.

"When it was apparent that you were going to exceed everyone's expectations, Gen Ironwood ordered that you only answer to him only to him under a new system, where he could control you with absolute power, so after some time he was able to get you to respond to his commands,but i wasn't going to standby and let that happen so one day I sunk into the chamber where they were keeping you, and i changed the programing in your head to respond to me and to one other person , and the details of that person is that they will love you unconditionally, that's why you Yang have have the other half,thats why Reese comes to you every time." Winter says.

"So that explains it." Yang says.

"Explains what Yang?" Reese asks.

"The reason you were scared of Winter, and the fact you gave me your trust on the first day we were in a relationship." Yang says.

"You got it right Yang." Winter says.

"So you both have absolute control over me?" Reese asks.

"Well no not absolute control, i put in "override rules" as you say so that you can retain some agency, the first one is that i or Yang cant use you for any personal gain, number two is that you can be used for sex unless you agree to it like if your married, and number three you can't be ordered around unless it's a mission, their a few others but i can't remember them for the moment." Winter says.

"Humm." Reese says.

"Yep so that's why you respond to me and Yang."Winter says.

Before Reese could ask anymore questions Winter stopped him.

"Reese you need a nap go take one." Winter says.

Reese just nodded and went upstairs to the room where he and Yang shared, then Reese blacked out from the tiredness.

After a few hours of napping Reese then woke up, he found Yang and Winter doing a basic sparring match.

"Now the secret to Reese's fighting style is that you need to stay lose if your tight in a certain muscle region then it wont work as effectively." Winter says.

"So stay lose is all your saying right?" Yang asks.

"Yep that's how Reese moves fast while he is fighting anyone." Winter responds.

Reese at this point is sitting down on the porch watching the match go down, then after some time Reese grabbed one of his sniper rifle's and started cleaning it.

"So our match is not that interesting anymore Reese?" Yang calls out.

"It that my rifle here is really dirty and i need to clean it before i use it next time." Reese says.

"Well then make yourself useful,come and show me a match between you and Winter." Yang commanded.

But Reese just sat there not moving.

"Hey why aren't you moving?" Yang asks.

"Well for one thing it would be a waste of my time, because Winter is in a state where i could win, and secondly she is hurt so teaching you how to fight is the better idea." Reese says back.

"He is right tho,Let's get back to it." Winter says.

Then after a little bit Winter is done with Yang.

"Ok Yang let's see if you have been paying attention for the last 3 hours, do a light sparring drill on Reese,let's see if you win."Winter says.

Reese then got up from the porch and walked over to Winter while he was cracking his knuckles.

"Lets see how long you hold out on Reese, ready? Begin!" Winter says.

Yang then took her stance and waited for Reese to attack her, but Reese didn't move ether,then Reese moved forward at a good speed but Yang was ready for him and easily blocked his fist,then she delivered a roundhouse kick,and as per usual Reese blocked it.

"Try not to use kicks Yang I can see them coming at me." Reese says.

"Well then how would you use them?" Yang asks.

"I'll tell you if you win."Reese says.

Yang then attacks Reese with all she got,but Reese had his armor on and it was analysing Yangs attacks, then after 30 seconds Reese then finished the match after he got the data he got.

"Well Yang it looks like you were doing good up until you started getting frustrated at the fact you were not getting anywhere." Reese says.

"So what is the point?" Yang asks.

"If you use your head and think 3 steps ahead of your opponent then you might win." Reese says back.

"He is right." Tai says.

"Dad not you too." Yang says.

"Well think about it how did he win against me when i fought him in the snow storm? It was because he was thinking 3 steps ahead of me." Tai says.

Yang then stopped to think about it, then in her head she saw Reese then smile during the dual before he jumped back into the snow drift to start the attack.

"Now you see it, we are done training for today." Reese says.

Then Reese went out for a short run into town where he meet several new people, many of whom were shocked that Yang had a boyfriend.

"I thought that was an impossible feat." said a younger boy.

"Well i must be a lucky one when she found me." Reese says.

Reese then made his way into town to the market town for some meat and vegetables, he was going to get Yang to eat up and build muscle mass.

Reese then got back to the house and saw Winter doing drills on her own.

"Um i don't think you should be doing that, you could open up your wound and start bleeding again." Reese says.

"Well the mixture of drugs you gave me accelerated the healing so it's almost done just

2 more weeks and it's gone." Winter says.

"Hum ok just you know don't get hurt." Reese says.

"Aww your so caring for your mom, so what did you do with Ironwood?" Winter asks.

"Well in short i uploaded the file i gave you and his orders to kill you to the net and now everyone in the whole world saw how bad the Atlas military is, then to make it better your dad called him up, and but from the looks of it he got in real big trouble for what Ironwood did." Reese says.

"Well i hope dad won't be to mad at me for this." Winter says.

"I don't think he would be you were just doing your job,but i don't think you would be happy that he ordered me to kill you, so the next time you see him kick him in the dick for me will you?" Reese asks.

"Sure will, hey when you put the groceries way come back out and i'll teach you a new something new." Winter says.

"K." Reese says.

After Reese put the fresh food away, he then puts on the Predator armor on so that he can have protection from Winters attacks (she hits hard).

As Reese went outside there was Winter waiting for him, standing straight up in the usual military stance she was accustomed too.

At this point Yang was looking outside watching the both of them.

Winter then pulled out a syringe full of a purple liquid.

"What's that?" Reese asks.

"Think of it as a key." Winter says.

"I don't understand." Reese says.

"Well your combat skills are top notch, but what if i told you can unlock more of your armor and combat abilities, so this shot will unlock all of your combat abilities." Winter says.

Reese then took the shot and jabbed it into the thigh of his leg, then without warning energy surged through Reese's mussels.

"Good." Winter says as she grabs her weapon.

Reese then saw everything in a new way that he didn't see before,his mind was open to new tactics and strategies that he never thought of.

"Now engage me, ROE disarm and incasipate me without hurting me." Winter says.

"Got it." Reese says.

Winter then started attacking Reese with her swords, while Reese then drew his katana and started swinging at Winter,then they got their swords in a lock.

"Now remember Reese you are not indestructible, you are tough, but anything can drop you if they plant a good hit on you." Winter says.

"I got it mom." Reese says as his voice is shaking.

"Oh really?" Winter asks as she kicks him away.

Reese then hits a tree and for a moment he saw stars, then Reese saw Winter charging at him.

"Augg!" Reese says as he ducks out of the way while kicking Winter in the arm.

"Good." Winter says.

Reese then got up and took a stance,but then Reese sees that he lost his katana.

"What the!?" Reese says.

"Looking for this?" Winter says as she holds up the katana.

Reese didn't have time to question how she got it but now he had to put on a defence strategy.

"What are you going to do Reese?" Winter says.

"I'm not telling you." Reese says.

Reese then charged at Winter then engaged the active camouflage on the armor, then Reese stopped and changed which direction he was running.

"Where are you Reese?" Winter taunted.

Reese was hiding behind one of the trees that was present, Reese then got on his belly and started to crawl toward.

"In out in out." Reese whispers as he stalks Winter.

Winter meanwhile was standing in the middle of the field with her eyes closed.

"Got you!" Winter says as she kicks.

Her kick connects to Reese's guts and Reese breath was taken away.

"What!" Reese says as he flies through the air.

Lucky for him the armor stayed invisible, even tho it flickered a little bit, then Reese hits the ground and stays there for a moment.

"Looks like you still have a lot to learn Reese." Winter says.

She then brings down her foot where she thought Reese was, but what she got instead was air.

"What?" Winter says.

"Got you." Reese whispers as he jumps up from the grass fom just a few feet away from Winters right.

Reese then grabs both of her arms and twists them to drop the weapons, then grabs her by the waist and lifts and drops her to the ground.

"I win mom." Reese says.

"That you did good job." Winter says as she patted his face.

They then made their way back to the house where Yang was waiting and she was in the same black dress she was wearing before she wanted to dance but didn't because she was nervous.

"Hey Reese i want to go dancing again will you escort me?" Yang asks.

"Yang i care for you so yeah i'll go with you, i'll be a few minutes." Reese says.

Then they were back in town at the same place where they host the social dance, and after a few bumps they were able to stun the crowd with their dance moves, then Reese and Yang went to get hot chocolate, and then went to a nearby lake where they chatted for a bit, then they went back home, and then they got ready for bed and went to sleep together.

 **End**

 **Author's notes**

 **Well this took a long time to make so many dead stops and writers block so now i'm going to speed up, so as a fair warning Hunt for Reese may not be as long as the last one so that's what it's going to be, see you in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12 Get Moving

Chapter 12

Get Moving

Reese then woke up the next morning to see Winter but she wasn't there.

"Where did Winter go?" Reese asks.

"She left, but she left a file in a lock box on the table in the kitchen." Tai says.

"I'll leave you with the file alone so i'll be outside practicing with dad." Yang says.

Reese nodded and waited for them to leave, then they left so Reese activated the lock box and opened it up revealing some papers and another syringe full of the same purple liquid that boosted his abilities, also inside was a declassified paper of the DRAGON program.

"Now i want to know how that works."Reese says.

Then after a bit Reese steps outside to see Yang duck under a roundhouse kick, then she delivered one to Tai who also ducked but then delivered twin punches to Yang and she got shot back some feet.

Reese then looked at Zwei who was also watching, Zwei rolled his head to the left first then to the right then his ears perked up at a sound, that made Reese laugh a little.

Reese then took a seat next to the odd dog and watched the match which ended with Yang throwing a punch to Tai that made him slide back some distance.

"Whoa that thing packs a punch." Tai says.

"We have been going at this for weeks, i get it you want to see if i can still fight." Yang says.

Yang then thumps her fists together. "I think i'm doing just fine." Yang says.

"Your close." Tai then says.

"Oh really." Yang says.

Reese wasn't going to say anything he just wanted to watch, at one point Yang did look at him but Reese pointed at Tai.

"Your still off balance." Tai says.

"What no i'm not." Yang says as Tai is laughing.

"Honestly i'm kind of surprised, i thought it would just be this huge weight but it feels natural, they did a great job with this thing." Yang says but not paying attention to the fact that Tai is running up to her to sucker punch her.

Then after a few more moves Tai managed to get Yang in a arm lock.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance." Tai says.

Then Tai trips Yang on the ground where she sits there panting.

"Although that could use some work to." Tai says as he takes a towel from Zwei and pats him on the head.

"Meaning?" Yang asks.

"I saw your tournament fights during the Vytal festival." Tai says.

"Let me guess i was "sloppy". Yang says.

"No no you were predictable, and stubborn, and maybe a little bone headed." Tai says.

Yang then got up from off the ground but chose to stay seated on the dirt.

"Do you realize that you used your semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers." Tai says.

Yang then turns away.

"So what how is me using my semblance any different than someone else using theirs?" Yang asks.

"Because not everyone's is a big temper tantrum." Tai says.

"Hey! That is not cool Reese tell him what you saw." Yang says.

Reese on the other hand just put his helmet back on and simply said."Your talk not mine."

"Ah ha i'm serious once you take damage you can dish it back twice as hard but that doesn't mean that makes you invincible, it's great when your in a bind but what happens if you missed, what happens if they are stronger than you what then? Now you are just weak and tired, you've have always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it's with your smile or, well i remember your first haircut hehehe, but you gotta keep your emotions in check keep a level head and think before you act, your semblance is a great fall back but you can't let yourself rely on it, it won't always save you obviously, you definitely have your moms stubbornness." Tai says.

"Oh so now we can talk about her?" Yang asks.

"Well as i have been informed your an adult now remember?" Tai asks.

"Oh boy." Reese says under his helmet.

"Well sorry i remind you of her." Yang says.

"Don't be, Raven was great in so many ways her strength, her ambition,her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for, i'm proud of how much of her i see in you, but i'm glad i don't see all of her in you." Tai says.

"Why?" Yang asks.

"Your mother was a complicated woman, like everybody she has her faults but those faults are what tore our team apart, and it did a real number on our family." Tai said.

"Ok i'm just going to walk into town and grab something." Reese says as he gets up.

Reese then walks/runs to town the last thing he heard is something about "using brute strength to get through any problem."

"Yep Yang still has that problem." Reese says to Patty.

"Well if you remember you had the same problem to you know." Patty says.

"Yeah i did." Reese says.

As Reese entered the town square he noticed that there was a candy making shop and they were making chocolate and and a light tan substance he never heard of,but decided to take a look any way, the candy maker informed Reese that it was a mixture of chocolate and caramel, Reese then took a taste and was blown away by it and got some for Yang to have latter.

Then afterwards ran back to the house just in time see another dual go down.

This time Yang was doing better than the last duel he saw where Tai had the upper hand for the moment then Yang got him in a arm lock.

"You see now your thinking with your head." Tai says.

Then Yang tripped him but caught him before he hit the ground.

"Whoa." Reese says.

"Oh hey Reese how is it going?" Yang asks.

"It's going good got something for you." Reese says.

"Oh what did you get me?" Yang asks.

"Some candy, but first meat and vegetables." Reese says.

"Come on isn't there anything i can do to get the candy?" Yang asks.

"Come at me and beat me." Reese says.

Yang then came charging at Reese.

"I wonder if this trick works on Yang?" Reese asks in his mind.

Then just before Yang got within fist punching range Reese then clapped right in front Yangs face where she stopped right in her tracks, then dropped to the ground with a stunned look on her face.

"What the… what did you just do?" Yang asks.

"Well i did a special move that stuns an opponent that shuts down all motor functions, it's a neat trick isn't it." Reese says.

Reese then picks up Yang and puts her on the couch where she could recover.

"Reese can you teach me that trick some time?" Yang asks.

"Maybe it's one of those tricks that only a few can know and the teachers told me that i can only teach it to one person when i'm ready." Reese says.

"So there is no chance you'll teach me?" Tai asks.

Reese then runs toward Tai and then claps in front of his face, then as usual Tai then drops to the ground.

"You'll be out for 20 minutes,so don't move for some time, or it will hurt." Reese says.

Reese then took a chair and picked up a book and started reading a _techno-thriller_ by someone named Tom.

"Why are you reading a book like that?" Yang asks.

"Well it's a book about special forces fighting a war that's all i'm going to say if you want to read it then i'll loan it to you." Reese says.

Yang then moved then she was intense pain.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yang screamed.

"I told you not to move." Reese says as he puts her back into the original position.

Reese then went to make food for all of them, and came back latter to find Tai and Yang asleep.

"And that's the last thing the stun attack will do to you after your senses are overwhelmed, your brain shuts down and you enter a sleep state." Reese says.

Reese then ate his part of the food he made then put the leftovers in the fridge, then went to bed.

 **The next morning**

Reese then came downstairs to see what happened after he went to bed and loe and behold they were still out.

Reese then went outside to do some target practice, Reese then assembled the M5060A2 after wards Reese then planted targets out at 500-950 yards away.

BOOM! The rifle went.

Yang then jumped out of her skin and almost fell on the floor.

"What in the?" Yang asks.

"Reese you just hit the top part of the bottle." Patty said to Reese.

"Got it, so 1.3 clicks on the scope." said Reese.

"Send it." Patty said.

"Sending." Reese said.

BOOM! The rifle said again.

"Reese what in the world are you doing, it's almost the crack of dawn." Yang said.

"Dawn was one hour and 35 minutes ago, for your information is the start of beautiful day, and for you the end of a bad evening." Reese said.

"Well yeah you clapped in front of me." Yang said.

"Well you wanted the candys and to get them you had to beat me in a dual and you lost last i recalled." Reese said.

"What are you doing your not hitting anything." Yang said.

BOOM!

"That's because your not looking at what i see, watch." Reese says.

Reese then took the scope and made another adjustment on it.

BOOM! Went another shot.

Then a few seconds passed then there was a fireball out at some distance then a few seconds later a very loud boom came back.

"Very good Reese you hit 9/10 targets this time around." Patty says.

"Got it." Reese said.

"What were you doing?" Yang asks.

"I was engaging targets out beyond visual range." Reese says.

"Really?" Yang asks.

"Yeah did you not see the fireball out at 950 yd." Reese says.

"So now my turn to ask a question, why are you up?" Reese asks.

"I was going to make modifications to Bumblee." Yang says.

"Your bike?" Reese asks.

"Yep." Yang says.

"Well then let's take a look." Reese says.

Yang then opens the tool shed and their was her bike, all shining as if it was new out of the box, whereas Reese's bike looks like it got all beaten up and the paint job looks like it's falling apart.

"Looks like you need to work on your bike to Reese." Yang says.

"Yep Raptor has taken a beating." Reese says.

"So what are you going to do?" Reese asks.

"Well in 2 weeks i'm going to get ready to go after Ruby and bring her back, you have a problem with that?" Yang asks with a fire in her voice.

"No i don't have a problem lets do it." Reese says.

From that day forward when they were not sparing with each other Yang and Reese would be getting ready with their equipment to go after Ruby and the rest of team JNPR and to save them, all the time Tai was watching them move forward and he was pondering what Winter told him a short while ago.

"So how is Yang important to Reese?" Tai asks Winter.

"She has the ability to unlock the rest of Reese's combat abilities, and she has the heart to deal with him." Winter replies.

"Is there a chance i can take you out on a date?" Tai asks.

"Sorry no can do." Winter says.

Tai then chuckles at the thought and then brought some food out for them and left them be on their project.

"Well things are about to get more interesting." Tai says to Zwei.

"Bark!" Zwei says.

While some days Reese would be helping Yang make modifications to her bike, sometimes Reese would be in town getting parts for her since his bike didn't need mods,(Reese's bike is made to military specifications.)

Then it was seven days till Yang was ready to leave, she had all her gear ready to go, now there was one thing left to do, and that was paint her arm, so one nice day she was out side she took her arm off and spray painted it gold and gunmetal black.

"That's new." Reese says.

"Yeah it is." Yang said.

"Hey Reese can i talk to you alone?" Yang asks.

"Sure Yang." Reese says.

Yang then guided Reese to the shed then locked the door behind her.

"Reese i know how much danger i'm leading you into and you know how much you mean to me so i'm asking you to …. Well will you still stay at my side still, and before you answer what i mean is not as my boyfriend but as husband and wife?" Yang asks.

Reese's jaw then dropped.

"I will! I was planning to propose to you tonight and as always you beat me to the punch Yang so yes i'll be your husband." Reese says.

Yang then jumped into Reese arms and cried tears of joy and Reese joined her shortly after.

"Well it looks like we need to get preparations ready for us but i don't know who could do the ceremony." Reese says.

"Well i know someone who owes me a big favor." Yang says.

Then after discussing everything they then went inside to tell Tai of her engagement, who had a mixture of happiness and concern.

"Well there is one thing i need to know Reese and it's take good care of her." Tai says.

"Don't worry i can do that." Reese says.

 **End**

 **Author's notes**

 **Well i'm still shaking from that Reese x Yang pairing well i take that back it was in my first story that Yang wanted to be married to Reese for some time.**

 **So for the next one i'm going to keep track how long it takes me to write the chapter just for kicks.**


	13. Chapter 13 Yangs Happiness

Chapter 13

Yangs happiness

For the next several days was just a mad scramble, for Yang and Reese together just so that they can get married just in time for the honeymoon,but for Reese he has one person he wanted to be there.

When night had fallen Reese sunk out of the room where Yang was so that he could make a phone call to Winter.

"Pick up pick up." Reese said as the phone rings.

"Hello Reese what is it." Winter says in usual military tone,but Reese knew she was happy behind the phone.

"Hey mom i just called with some great news." Reese says.

"Well then spit it out." Winter said.

"Mom i'm getting married to Yang." Reese says.

"Hold please." Winter said.

After a few minutes of waiting for Winter to get outside.

"That's great oh man i wish i could be there for you but i have a day off in a few days." Winter says.

"Well what day is it?" Reese asks.

"The 16th. Why?" Winter asks.

"Well we could set up a holo projection of you and you don't have to travel." Reese says.

"I like that lets do it." Winter says.

"Hey before you hang up, has Ironwood try to do anything to you after you came back to work?" Reese asks.

"Well no he hasn't looks like he is taking your threat seriously." Winter says.

"Ok just checking in so i'll see you the 16th mom bye." Reese says.

"Bye Reese." Winter says then she hung up.

Reese then went up stairs to go back to Yang, but Reese ended up staying awake for some time, Reese then put his helmet on.

"Patty access the cameras in Winters office and follow her." Reese says.

"Can do Reese." Patty says.

Patty the A.I that is designed to help out opteraves in the field while they are on missions and to provide them with the up to date intel they get from anywhere in the world of Remnant, as Patty then left Reese alone inside the helmet where she called home and begun to jump around the wireless nodes that are placed around, then Patty made her way to the Atlas satellites to get to headquarters faster than ever, then Patty got there and was inside the cameras, for Patty it felt like it took forever to get to the other side of the world, in reality it was more like 1.5 seconds to get there and to transmit the live footage to Reese.

Then Reese saw Winter still outside holding the private phone she uses for calling Reese, holding it close to her chest and from the looks of it Winter was happy for Reese, then she moved out of camera view,then Patty automatically changed the view to follow her,where Winter went back into the building then took her spot on in her desk and resumed her work.

Reese then got elbowed by Yang.

"Hey did you sleep at all last night,what are you looking at anyway?" Yang asks.

Reese then took off the helmet.

"Do you want to to take a look?" Reese says.

"Yea i want to see from your perspective of what is going on." Yang says as she puts on the helmet.

"USER NOT RECOGNISED." the helmet says.

"It's locked." Yang says.

Reese then looked right at it in the visor.

"Alpha authenticate 6582146-EDTJ-5LS49." Reese says.

"GUEST REGISTERED."the helmet says.

"I'm in and i see your mom working at her desk Reese." Yang says.

"Reese can i request anything to Patty to search for someone?" Yang asks.

"Well Patty will do her best so if you want to be accurate try setting a date time frame then she will be accurate." Reese says.

"Ok find me Ruby Rose 5 months ago." Yang asks.

Then Yang saw all the cameras all the information that is being shared between the kingdoms, then one camera in particular zoomed in and there she was all dressed in the usal black and red color scheme Yang came to know and love.

"I see Ruby Reese and it looks like she is talking to Nora about something i don't know what." Yang says.

"Well from looking at the time stamp it was around when i saw her and she wanted me to join her on her job, but i chose you and to get her back in one piece." Reese says.

"Is that so." Yang said.

"Yep well i'm going to go back to sleep so if i were you take off the helmet before you cook your mind." Reese says.

Yang then took off the helmet and put it on Reese's lap and in return put it on the ground next to the bed, then they fell back to sleep.

 **Next morning**

It was two days till the ceremony and there is still one more thing for Yang to do and that was to get fitted for her dress.

"Ugh this one doesn't seem to get the pow factor that i wanted." Yang says.

"Well if you came in one month ago you would have a wider variety selections to choose from dear." said the elderly woman who runs the store.

"I know." Yang says as she sits down.

Then Yang looks over to her pile of clothes and sees the infinity scarf that Reese made out of her formal dress that she wore to the second Beacon dance.

"I wonder." Yang says.

Yang then picks up the scarf and to her surprise it can get bigger.

"Can you wrap this around me and make it a bow?" Yang asks.

"Humm let me see." says the shopkeeper.

After some time Yang had the right dress to have plus the infinity scarf to go with it.

"Ok time to see if Reese has any luck with tracking down a tux for the event." Yang says to herself.

After some time Yang found Reese standing in the marketplace looking at something, Yang then snuck up behind Reese and then wrapped her arms around him making him jump a little.

"Still doing that snake trick i see." Reese says.

"Well it works and you still won't teach me how to do that clap trick." Yang says.

"Well you need to toughen up your body before i can teach you, have you noticed that when i do it my body stops moving for a few moments, so i cant use it on a groups of combatants, but anyway what else we need to do." Reese says.

"Well we need to get a cake and that's it." Yang says.

"Ok lets do it." Reese says as he takes her hand.

The cake only took like 20 min to agree on,and it was a single layer type of cake with white frosting.

"Well that takes care of everything, all we need to do is well wait." Reese says.

"Yep, i need a nap." Yang said back.

They then got back home to see that Tai is not there.

"Perfect." Reese says.

"Why?" Yang asks.

"Well it's quiet so you can shut your eyes for some time." Reese says.

"Yeah your right, can you carry me to my bed?" Yang asks.

"Yeah sure jump up." Reese says.

Yang then jumped into Reese's arms and he started to carry Yang up the stairs bridal style, Reese then put Yang into her bed and he was about to walk out so that she can sleep in peace but was stopped by her.

"Stay by my side Reese." was all Yang said.

Reese then got next to Yang and stayed with her until he fell asleep with her.

 **A Few days later**

Today was the big day the day of marriage of Yang who everyone thought would be impossible.

As the guests gathered there was Reese at the altar waiting for Yang his wife to be, and right next to him in holographic projection is Winter in a simple military dress that was white.

"You nervous?" Winter asks Reese.

"What do you think." Reese says.

"I'll take that as a yes, remember breathe in and out in and out." Winter says.

"Tactical breathing got it." Reese says.

"Good get ready." Winter said as the music started playing.

The music then started and as usual everyone stood up and look to the back to see the approaching bride, and as always Reese's jaw drops.

Yang was wearing the usual traditional white wedding dress,and there was the infinity scarf that Reese made for her tied in a bow around her, the hair was tied up in a wolf tail style.

(Low whistle.) Reese said.

As Reese was admiring Yang, Tai was giving Reese a dirty look and Reese saw it and gave him a similar look back,but it was Yang who made them stop fighting and to enjoy the moment.

After the ceremony witch involved Yang kissing Reese for a long time, then came the cake, Reese was ready for the fact that Yang might throw it at him.

But she didn't.

Then next came the dances first was Reese and Yang,then came Tai and Yang, then next was Reese and Winter.

"How am I going to dance with you when your not here? Reese asks.

"You wearing your armor?"Winter asks.

"Yes why?" Reese asks again.

"Well your armor can interact with hologram projections, now grab my hands." Winter says.

Reese then grabbed Winter's "hands" but then he felt resistance, Reese was holding Winter's hands.

They then were doing a traditional waltz that Reese and Winter had long time practiced for this event.

Then there was trouble in the form of young men who wanted to dance with Yang.

"No it's my turn!" One guy said.

"No it's mine I called first!"said another.

"Guys stop I rather dance with Reese." Yang said with a worried look.

That's was Reese's signal to jump in and stop it, but it got worse.

One of the guys then grabbed Yang and held her in a arm lock that was designed to hold the person with the thought that at any moment you could break their arm.

But they didn't know Reese, they didn't know what he could do in a situation like this.

"Stay right there Reese I'm going to have this dance with her." Said the big guy.

"Bud I'm just going to give you one warning to let go of my wife,and quite possibly with your dignity intact." Reese said hopeful that he'll back down.

"Well that's big talk for someone that everyone doesn't know about, well you just stay right there while I have some fun with her." the guy said.

Then Reese saw his moment when all the muscles in the big guys body relax, then Reese activated the DRAGON program on the armor, then Reese cranked the program up from the usual 25% to 45%.

Now everything that Reese saw was in super slow motion like he could see everything including the dust in the air, but Reese didn't have time to look around.

Reese then grabbed Yang out of the way and threw her in the air ,then to the big guy punched him in the gut then did the clap stun in front of him.

Now Reese was done he then backed up to where Yang would be landing in his arms, and from the looks of her face Yang was saying "What the?", it's now or never Reese was getting weak.

Then the program deactivated and time resumed it's now back to normal and this is the result.

Reese just caught Yang,then at the same time the big guy just dropped to the ground shouting in intense pain.

"WHAT THE? WHAT HAPPENED?" the big guy shouted.

Reese then walked up to the big guy who is now on the ground who is twitching.

"Well I warned you but you didn't listen to me. Reese said.

Reese the turned to Yang who is showing her beaming smile.

"Want to dance my wife?" Reese asks.

"Why yes I want to dance with you." Yang says.

Then the night then continued without any problems, then afterwards they both went home to get some sleep for tomorrow they go on their honeymoon.

 **The next day.**

"Come on Reese we gotta get going or we are going to be late." Yang says.

"Ok i'm coming." Reese says.

"Don't pack your armor or your sunglasses or the helmet, i want it to be us." Yang says.

"Ok here i come." Reese says.

"Remember you can have your Blackhawk handgun for defense only." Yang reminds Reese.

"Don't worry i got it." Reese says as he comes down the stairs.

"You newlyweds ready?" Tai asks.

"Yep we are." both Reese and Yang say together.

Tai volunteered to drive them to the airport so they could get to an island retreat where they could spend a few days together before they go after Ruby.

They got to the Patch International Airport and started with the check in when Yang thought of something.

"Hey Reese do you have a passport?" Yang asks.

"Well even tho Patty is not with me right now she is still watching me, so i'll get through with no problems." Reese says.

Then they got to the check in counter Reese was first then right on que the computer then flickered just a little, and Reese and Yang were able to get through without any problems.

"Well i seemed to have underestimated you honey." Yang says.

"Well i think the first class ticket was a gift from Winter but the passport thing, that was Patty, you see Yang where i stand i have top priority and sense your my wife you have the same benefits,but it won't help you get to the front of the grocery markets." Reese says.

"Hahahaha." Yang says.

They then boarded the plane and did the usual discussion of what they are going to do there, then they took off for the time of their life.

 **End**

 **Author's notes.**

 **Well i thought i was going to end this book early but it looks like i'll be going for a little bit more, so let's see what happens on their honeymoon :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Quality Time

Chapter 14

Quality Time

Fair warning there might be some serious suggestive themes for the chapter ahead so proceed with caution.

After some time flying to an island retreat that Resse forgot the name of, all he and Yang know about this place is that it's located to the north of Vale.

"Hope there is no grim when we get there." Yang says.

"You and me both." Reese says back.

Then after some time mostly involving driving through the mountains, there it was the cabin where Reese and Yang could spend time together.

Then the driver told them something important.

"I'll be back in a few days, but watch out for grim they are a rare sight out here so unless you're a huntsman then just stay inside." the driver said.

"No problem." Reese says as he activates the Blackhawk pistol.

"Well have fun you two." the driver said as he drove off.

"Reese you hear that?" Yang asks.

"No." Reese said back.

"We are alone out here nobody to watch over us, just us watching eachother," Yang said as she wraps her arms around Reese.

"Well your right, what should we do first?" Reese asks.

"Let's go on a hike." Yang says.

"Lets go." Reese says back.

They then went on a 2 hour hike up the mountain and they reached the summit in good time, the view was breathtaking.

"Hey Reese is Patty or Winter watching us right now?" Yang asks.

"Well that the thing even if i left all my items behind they both would still be able to track me." Reese says.

Meanwhile in an Atlas satellite.

"Damn they are on to me Winter." Patty said.

"Pull out we can't risk Reese discovering us." Winter says.

Back at Reese and Yang.

"But i highly doubt it." Reese says.

"Why?" Yang asks.

"Well if they are spying on me well i would do the same thing to Winter." Reese says.

"That sounds wrong." Yang says.

"Well i would only do it under orders, and even if i was ordered to do it i would just supply command with nature videos just for a "hahaha!" moment." Reese says.

"So you would just disrespect orders from command?" Yang asks.

"Yep unless it came from Winter, remember i only obey her and you." Reese says back

"I see." Yang said.

After some time the sun started to go down.

"Well should we get back to the cabin?" Reese asks.

"Yep we should but lets walk slowly." Yang says.

"Alright." Reese says.

Some time latter as Reese and Yang were walking down the mountain,the threat of grim was very real in the back of their minds,but as the sun sets Reese then brought out his Blackhawk pistol and started to sweep it front of him.

"Reese it's getting dark, can you see in front of you?" Yang asks.

"Yeah i can dont worry." Reese says.

What Yang doesn't see is that his eyes change colors depending on the time of day, example dark red eyes for when it's daytime and bright red for night time usage.

"So how good is your night vision?" Yang asks.

Reese then stops on the trail they are on.

"Well right now there is an owl looking right at me 13 feet to my left, now if i go further out there is a deer that is walking 50 feet out and it's to my right at 2 o'clock." Reese says.

"Wow Reese is there any grim out there?" Yang asks.

"Well there was one out at 500 yd, it's showing interest in something different." Reese says back.

"Good i don't want it to come after me." Yang says as she grabs Reese's arm a little harder.

"Let's continue if we keep standing here that grim might take interest in us." Reese says.

Yang nods, they then continued down the trail, for Reese he just wanted to get back to the cabin as fast as possible, he didn't believe the driver when he told Reese and Yang that "there was hardly any grim in the resort."

Then without warning a wolf type grim jumped in front of Reese and Yang.

It then lowered it's head and charged right at Reese.

" **Pewwveep!"** the Blackhawk pistol fired.

The wolf then got hit in the head and as always it's head then inflated then blew up covering Reese in it's blood, while Yang covered herself so as to not get hit.

When Yang looked up she saw Reese looked completely different, to her Reese looked like a demon.

Reese then looked back at her.

"When there is one there are bound to be more." Reese says as he picks up Yang and puts her on his back.

"What are you doing?" Yang asks.

"Well we need to get back as fast as possible, so i'm going to put you on my back and run back i don't want to be dog food." Reese says.

Reese then started to run with Yang on his back she was going to slow him down somewhat, but Reese is still able to hold an average speed of 9.5 mph without his armor.

Then Reese felt them the grim surrounding him as he ran.

"Yang dont watch." Reese commanded.

"Ok." Yang says as she covers her face.

Reese then stopped and all three of the wolves then had Reese at 12,4,and 8 o'clock positions.

"This is going to get good." Reese said with a low voice,meanwhile Yang was quivering on his back,and on top of that he still had a mission to uphold "protect Yang" Was the order from Tai.

The grim meanwhile were trying to sense the fear from Reese they found none from Reese but for Yang they could sense her fear.

So the first move Reese did was to simply move back slowly.

With each step the grim countered by moving with Reese.

"Come on just get into my field of movement." Reese said.

Reese's plain is to get where to get the grim into his eyesight so that he can dispatch them all in one go, but the only problem is that once he fires a shot then the other two will attack him.

After backing up several feet Reese then planted his foot in the ground.

"Woof!" one of the grim barked.

Reese then turned to it and pointed the Blackhawk at it, the grim then started to move to the right, then Reese countered by moving to the right too.

"Reese what are you going to do?" Yang asks.

"Violence of action." was all Reese said.

In short Reese was going to make himself the bigger threat.

Then it happened the grim at 8 o'clock then pounced at Reese, but Reese heard it coming and jumped out of the way backwards to be spacific.

" **Pewww!"** the Blackhawk said again.

The one grim that made the jump for Reese then got hit center of mass, then blew up leaving it dead.

Then the grim to the 3 o'clock position then made its move but then the at 12 o'clock made its move to attack.

" **Pewww!"** Reese fired another shot and it hit the grim in the face and destroying its body along the way.

Then as Reese was traversing to shoot the next one, but it grabbed onto Yang and Reese and dragged them both to the ground.

Yang then made a really high pitched scream as she was unarmed and relying on Reese to defend her.

The grim then started to claw at Reese in hopes of killing him so that it can get the blonde on his back.

"BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU MONSTER!" Reese shouted as he bashed the grim in the face with the pistol, slightly caveing its face into its head.

It then yelped at the pain but that was enough room for Reese to get another shot off.

This time it showered both of them in it's blood, and after it was dead Reese then got up and booked it back to the house.

 **Five minutes latter**

Reese then got to the cabin and slammed the door shut and locked it up, then turned his attention to Yang who didn't make a sound while he was running.

"Yang hey we are safe,there is no grim here we are good." Reese said with a soft voice.

She was in shock Reese needed to warm her up or things will get worse.

Reese then empties her pockets of anything then starts warming up the shower, Reese then jumped into the shower with Yang and started warming her up.

After a little bit of sitting in the shower Yang then opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the blood that was being washed off of Reese.

"Geaahh!" Yang shouted.

Reese then tightened his grip on her.

"Whoa calm down Yang i'm here." Reese says.

"What happened?" Yang asks.

"Well in short they came and fought me then died plain and simple." Reese says back.

Yang then gave Reese a look over.

"Reese your hurt!" Yang says.

"Well would you look at that." Reese says as he looks down and sees the scratch marks on his chest.

Then Reese takes off his shirt to reveal three new claw marks on his chest.

"Does it hurt?" Yang asks.

"A little mainly on the edges where my nerves were not destroyed." Reese says back.

"Reese can you leave me so I can take a shower first?" Yang asks.

"Sure Yang." Reese says.

Reese then entered the room and started treating his new claw wounds, then after a bit Yang came out in a bathrobe with a smile on her face.

"Your turn." Yang said.

Reese just gave her a thumbs up and went into the shower, as he was washing Reese couldn't shake the thought that Yang was up to something.

"Well I won't know until I come out,there was an energy coming off of Yang like it was so powerful that anyone within 50 feet and you could not miss it."Reese said.

Reese then got out of the shower and into a bathrobe then left the bathroom, Reese was now on high alert he knew that Yang has something up her sleeve and wanted to avoid it but at the same time he could not avoid it.

Reese then left the bathroom and closed the door behind him, now Reese was walking very slowly.

"Where are you?" Reese whispers.

"Right here!" Yang the whispers back.

Reese then turned around and saw her standing right behind him, Reese then saw what she was wearing.

In the dim light Reese could see Yang had on a black with a hint of red underwear and Yang let her hair lose so it flowed freely.

"Now Yang are you sure your ready?" Reese asks as he backs up.

"Yes i am." Yang says in a seductive tone.

"You sure?" Reese asks in a very nervous tone but then his back hits a wall and Yang takes the moment and closed the distance.

"Don't escape from me Reese." Yang says as she leans in for a kiss.

Reese was traped and knew it.

"Alright." Reese said as he leaned in for a kiss.

After they kissed they then looked into eachothers eyes.

Yang's eyes were bright pink, while Reese's eyes were bright red.

"Bring it on fire boy." Yang challenged as she undos the knot on Reese's bathrobe.

"Your on dragon." Reese says back as he reaches around Yangs back.

 **End**

 **A/N**

 **Hey what are you still doing here you're expecting a very explicit scene? Well use your imagination and come back latter.**


	15. Chapter 15 Persue Ruby

Chapter 15

Pursue Ruby

Yang woke up witch was a first cuz usually Reese would be up first before her.

Then Yang rolled over and saw Reese without his shirt, then Yang connected the dots then looked under the bed sheets to find herself and Reese naked.

"Yes! I did it." Yang said.

Reese then stirred then opened his eyes to find Yang smiling at him, then she scoots over to Reese and puts her arm around him, and Reese put his arm around her.

"Hey." Yang says.

"Hey back how was last night?" Reese asks.

Then Yang remembered what happened last night, and it made her heart race.

"It felt great that was the best night of my life." Yang says.

Reese then returned a smile.

"Well i think we should be getting up now Yang." Reese said as he was getting up.

"Nope." Yang said as she then wraps her arms around his neck and dragged him back under the sheets with her.

"I want to enjoy this moment." Yang said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ok let's stay here for a moment." Reese says as he kisses Yang.

"Yes lets." Yang said back as she kisses Reese back.

They then started to make out for some time until Yangs stomach growled.

"Looks like it's time to eat." Reese said.

"I'll pack a light lunch." Yang said.

After some time they then left the house, Yang was wearing a nice sundress that was a light yellow and Reese was wearing a short sleeve shirt and dress pants.

They then found a nice field with a lake and mountain side view and a lake in the distance that was reflecting the midday sun, the day was absolutely great no wind no grim to bother them.

"So Reese are you still going to help me get team RWBY back together?" Yang asks.

"Well I am part of your team so yeah, and I have the feeling that a lot of things just happened while we were preparing for our wedding." Reese says.

"Oh yeah like what?" Yang asks.

"Like I thought Ruby was close to getting captured by some random bad guy, but I don't have any way to prove that." Reese says.

"What about Weiss?" Yang asks again.

"No clue and I'll say the same thing for Blake." Reese says.

"I see so you think that my sister was in danger of some sort." Yang says.

"Well yeah I was the last person she talked to and i tried to convince her to stop what she was doing, so it would be likely that she should have ran into some kind of danger." Reese says.

"What is the probability?" Yang asks.

"Want it in percentage or decimal?" Reese asks.

"Percentage smartass." Yang says with a smile.

"Hahaha well the chance of Ruby running into danger is 98.9%." Reese says.

"What about the rest?" Yang asks.

"Well the rest of the 1.1% is that she and everyone else didn't encounter any sort of danger, I find that last part unlikely." Reese says.

"I see." says Yang.

"So now do you really know how your DRAGON program works?" Yang asks.

"Well Winter handed the paper to me when she last saw me, so it works by taking my aura and focusing it by distorting the time around me so everything looks slower around me and depending the percentage depends on how slow time is moving, that's how it works." Reese says.

"Well that's good to know." Yang asks.

"Yep during our wedding reception remember when that punk tried to hurt you." Reese says.

"Yeah i remember him why?" Yang asks.

"Well when he left himself open to a attack i took it and used the program and cranked it up to 45% slow mo, man you couldn't believe what i saw, like i could see the dust in the air and the look on everyone's face when they thought that they could not help out in the situation." Reese says.

"So what did you do to him?" Yang asks.

"Well punched him in the gut, then i did the clap stun attack, then caught you from the air." Reese said.

"Well that was fun for us." Yang said.

"Yep it was." Reese said as he leans back to look at the sky.

Then Yang crawled over to Reese and placed his head on her lap.

"Hummm hehehe." Reese said.

"What?" Yang asks.

"Well it was a good view of the sky but then you made it better."Reese said.

"Well that's nice of you to say." Yang said as she kisses Reese again.

 **Flashforward 2 days.**

After the honeymoon Reese and Yang then got home and started preparing to go after Ruby, Reese had most of his gear together but for Yang she had a while to get ready for before she could leave, so Reese wanted one last duel with Yang to see if she is ready.

"Yeah." Reese said as he takes another fist from Yang.

"Offf!" Yang said as she got hit from Reese.

"Come on Yang you can hit harder than that." Reese says.

"Well with your armor on it's kinda hard to hit harder than normally." Yang says.

"Well that's the point." Reese says.

"Heads up!" Yang says as she runs right at Reese.

Then Yang unleashed another flurry of her fists in an attempt to hit Reese but all her fists were meet with either air or Reese blocking her.

"Come on Reese let me get one hit on you." Yang says.

"Well you gotta earn it." Reese said back.

"Why?" Yang says.

"When are you going to see a bad guy stand still for you and say "go ahead hit me." Reese said.

Yang then clenched her jaw and began to fight Reese again to the point of exhaustion, Reese then saw it.

"Yang stop your going to hurt yourself." Reese says with alarm.

"I DONT CARE !" Yang shouts.

"Ok i'm stopping the drill." Reese said.

Reese then grabbed one of Yangs fists and then Yang wrapped her legs around Reese's waist, then Reese realized that she was in close to strike him.

Then Yang in all her fury let loose several punches in an attempt to hit his head.

"If i can get one hit in i'll stop." Yang said.

Reese then jumped forward and then Yang saw the error, they both then landed on the ground but where Reese put his head was where Yang's guts were.

SMASH!

Both hit the ground Reese was in a dazed state, Yang was holding her stomach.

"Come on someone has to win." Tai then shouted.

He was right if someone was going to end the fight it had to be now.

Reese then got up but was still in a daze, while Yang got up and was still gasping for breath.

Then they both brought back their fists then let them go then they both hit each other in the face and both Yang and Reese dropped to the ground.

"I'll say thats a tie." Tai then calls out.

"Ow." both Yang and Reese said.

"That was a long dual I've ever seen you guys were at it for more than 15 minutes." Tai said.

"Well I ….. wanted to ….. push Yang ….. to the limit." Reese said in between breaths.

"Yeah and from the looks of it you did." Tai then says.

"Well the only thing I can say Yang is that, you have improved so much that your combat skills are now equal to me." Reese says.

"So what you're saying is that if we were to do another fight after we rested I have a chance to beat you?" Yang asks.

"Yep you could." Reese says.

Reese then got up and went into town to get last minute supplies for the trip, when he came back he saw Yang trying to use the helmet again.

"Ugh dumb thing won't work honey." Yang says.

"Well it needs my activation code for it to turn on, you are a guest it won't activate for you." Reese's says.

Yang the put down the helmet and looked back at Reese.

"What are you trying to do with it?" Reese asks.

"Well I want to see if it could find Blake and Weiss." Yang says back.

"Well it could, let me see it." Reese says.

Yang then hands over the helmet to Reese, then it activated.

"Patty find me Blake and Weiss go back 3 months." Reese asks.

"Standby." Patty said.

Then after a few minutes Patty came back.

"Umm there is a problem I can't find them." Patty said.

"What do you mean? Do you have their last known positions?" Reese asks.

"What I mean is that I can't find them they are nowhere to be found, but the last known is here." Patty says.

Then Reese got a dual view one for Blake and one For Weiss.

"Ok Yang here is what I got and it's not good, last known where Blake was is she was on a boat and I don't know how long ago that was, and for Weiss the last thing I know is that she was taken away by her father and that happened right after the fall of Beacon." Reese says.

"So no clue." Yang says.

"Yep and my satellite can't find them either." Reese says.

"Fuck! now we have to do it the hard way." Yang says.

"Yang wow." Reese says.

"I learned some new things while you were gone." Yang says with a grin.

"Ok then." Reese says.

"Let's continue packing." Yang says.

Reese then nods and continues packing some more gear.

Then the day came the day that Yang and Reese would begin the search for the rest of the team, Yang then opened up the shed where she and Reese were working for the past month and saw hers and Reese's bikes both ready to go.

"So who are you going after?" Tai asks.

Yang just stood there wondering the same question, then after some time Reese and Yang left Tai's house in the early afternoon,then boarded a boat to head straight to Haven academy and hopefully find Ruby before it's to late.

After some time both on the sea and the road Yang stops and looks at a road sign.

One direction says Haven, while the other says Bandits.

"Your going to be in so much trouble when I get to you." Yang said.

Yang then reves her bike and Reese followed her with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't worry Reese I have an idea." Yang says.

"Ok." Reese mouthed.

And so this ends the hunt for Yang and now it's starts a new battle one for Reese he hopes he is ready for as he rides by Yangs side.

End book two.

 **Noteworthy events**

 **Fall of Beacon happens Reese and Yang are seperated.**

 **Sometime after the fall of Beacon while Reese is waiting for an opportunity to leave Vale, Blake comes under attack and Reese saves her.**

 **3 months pass and Yang enters a severe depression.**

 **Reese flees as the Atlas military finds him.**

 **Reese starts his search for Yang but only has one clue to work on.**

 **Winter finds Reese and warns him of a squad of guys that are there to take him in they fail.**

 **Reese and Winter take some time to catch up for time that they lost.**

 **Reese takes Winter out to a dance club to have some fun, night ends with a shootout between them and the White Fang.**

 **Reese boards a ship bound for Patch, boat then comes under attack by pirates Reese adverts the attack.**

 **Yang then sees the news of the pirates attack and sees Reese and then concludes that Reese is coming to her.**

 **Reese arrives at Patch and sees the local Atlas forces are trying to rule with an iron fist.**

 **Reese finds out they are going to Yangs town to enforce it, Reese gets there before them and dispatches them, Yang briefly sees Reese before passing out.**

 **Reese then finds the Atlas HQ and gets evidence of the brutal tactics they are using but had to fight some of his old squadmates to get to it, the high commander jumps out of a window to prevent from getting arrested.**

 **Yang and Reese reunite and start catching up, Reese beats Yang's dad in a dual.**

 **Reese divulges into his past and allows Yang to see his scars.**

 **Reese gets Yang to start training again.**

 **Reese sees that Yang has some self covedance issues when Reese takes Yang out dancing.**

 **Winter tracks and finds Reese at Yangs house then engages him in a dual Reese wins but Winter is critically wounded, Ironwood commands Reese to kill Winter Reese defies orders and uploads the orders to the net and gets Ironwood in trouble.**

 **Reese is ordered to leave by Tai, Yang then goes after Reese and is save by him again.**

 **Winter tells Reese and Yang about the absolute order that is in Reese's head.**

 **Winter then personally trains Reese on new combat abilities.**

 **Yang and Reese start getting ready to go after Ruby.**

 **Yang then proposes to Reese for marriage.**

 **They then get married then go on their honeymoon and have a great time.**

 **They come back and then start their search for Ruby.**

 **A/N man this took way to long for me to write it out so now i'll be thinking about the plot for the next RWBY Crysis book until then enjoy your day.**


	16. Chapter 16 Reese meets his maker

Chapter 16

Reese meets his maker

A/N this chapter is for fun don't take it to seriously it something I thought of some time ago.

As Yang and Reese were riding on the dirt road to go find some bandits and from what Reese could tell Yang had a general idea of what she was going to do.

"So Yang what is the idea heading straight into some bandits that might hurt us?" Reese asks.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know if she is there so it's just a random guess." Yang says.

"Ok so we are going to S.W.A.G. it then." Reese says.

"Yep but you'll still stay by my side right?" Yang asks.

"Well I'm married to you so yeah pretty much I won't leave you." Reese says.

"Good." Yang says with a smile.

"It's getting dark Yang we should find some place to stay for the night." Reese says.

"Well it looks like the next town is in a few miles let's punch it to get there faster." Yang says.

Then they arrived into the town and it was pretty small.

"Patty current population?" Reese asks.

"About 70 people." Patty says back.

"Well what do you want to do Yang?" Reese asks.

"Let's go in." Yang says back.

When they entered Reese was looking around, and to him it felt like an old west town where everyone is suspicious of anyone who came from out of town.

Then they both entered the inn and it looked like it needed an upgrade, but Reese wasn't complaining.

"Room for two please." Reese says.

"How will you paying?" the inn keeper says.

Reese then pulled out some money and put it on the counter, then the innkeeper gave Reese a strange look.

"Well it looks like it won't be enough." Innkeeper says.

"What are you talking about, that's enough." Reese says.

"Reese threats at 7 and 5 o'clock." Patty says.

"Well it's just that we don't get much people through here so we take what we can." the innkeeper says with a crooked smile.

"Yang watch the innkeeper." Reese says as he turns around and sees the two threats that are holding big sticks.

"Now just give us your valuables and nobody get hurt,or we will take the golden beauty here and have a little fun with her." said the innkeeper.

"How about a counteroffer?" Reese says.

"What do you have in mind?" the innkeeper says.

"Back off and no one gets hurt." Reese says.

Then the innkeeper and his two goons then began laughing, then Reese looks at Yang and says.

"Let's roll." Reese says.

Yang then jumped the counter and grabbed the innkeeper, then Reese then attacks the two big mussel men, the first one to the right was easy to take down, Reese just simply hit him in the gut and then he dropped to the ground, the one to Reese's left put up more of a fight where he tried to hit Reese but Reese saw it coming but as he blocked it he then delivered a front kick to Reese.

But Reese then jumped over the gruff guy and landed behind him then Reese jumped again, then Reese landed on the guys big stick and the guy then had time to look back just in time to see Reese grin, and then kicked him in the face and then it knocked him out, then Reese looked back to see how Yang was doing.

Yang was then engaging the innkeeper with her fists and by the looks of it Yang was winning.

"OK YOU WON STOP!" the innkeeper shouted.

"Then we will stay for free for one night and don't touch our bikes outside." Reese says as he grabs the money from the counter.

Yang then drops the innkeeper and takes her side by Reese.

"That was fun." Yang said.

"Yes it was." Reese said back.

"So why did you tell them not to touch our bikes?" Yang asks.

"Well i modified both of them to deliver a shock to anyone who touches them, but when we get close to them then it will deactivate and not hurt us." Reese says back.

"Ah i see." Yang says back.

Then after spending a night in this second rate inn, Yang and Reese got up very early and left for another long trip on the road.

According to Reese on average time spent on the road is 8.5 hours but he was not complaining.

But today was going to be different Yang and Reese were about to encounter something never seen in their universe.

As they were driving along something caught Yangs eye and then she stopped on the road to see if she could point it out to Reese.

"Did you see that Reese?" Yang asks.

"See what?" Reese asks as he stops too.

"A shimmer over there." Yang points to a general area.

Reese and Yang then drive their bikes up the hill some way then in a clearing they see a shimmering thing and there is strange noises coming from it.

"Should we take a look?" Yang asks.

"Well it looks like it wouldn't hurt to look." Reese says as he takes Yangs hand.

They then both went through and it felt like they were getting more realistic whatever that meant.

Then everything stopped, like everything stopped Reese was the first to open his eyes along with Yang then opened hers.

"Where are we?" Yang asks.

"Well i don't know, Patty where are we? Patty?" Reese says.

"What's wrong with Patty?" Yang asks.

"She is not responding in fact my armor is offline." Reese says.

Then they started to look around in the room they are in.

The room in question was no bigger than 13 feet long and 8 feet high, the room had 3 doors.

"And from the looks of it Yang we are on a bed right now." Reese says.

"Huuuum." Yang says as she looks.

Then things went from bad to worst.

"So like i was saying then new carbon fiber bow looks awesome." said a young voice.

"Yeah but i think good old wood still better." said another older voice.

Then the door opened and Reese and Yang were about to be caught, then they got the first look at the person who was standing in the doorway he looked like he was 24 years old and was very thin, but at the same time he did have a certain toughness about him that said " i could stand out in heavy rain and take it."

But right now the person in the doorway was standing there with an alarmed look on his face.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" the young man shouted.

Looks like everyone in the area is in for a fight, Reese then heard way bigger footsteps coming up the stairs.

Reese then jumped off of Yang and drew his Blackhawk handgun with the intent to end this fight before things got out of hand.

Instead the weapon didn't work.

"What the hell?" Reese says.

"Reese look out!" Yang says.

Reese then looked up just in time to see the young man with a very large black stick in his hands running right at him.

"NUTS!" Reese shouted as the young man charged right at him.

"Yang help." Reese says.

"You got it." Yang said as she stepped in front of the man.

"Nope you're dealing with me." the older man said as he was holding a pair of nunchucks.

Reese then looked back just in time to block the black stick that the young man was holding, but then Reese disarmed him of the stick.

"Dad Dragon sword now!" the young man shouted.

Then dad threw Yang to the side and then reached in a corner of the room and grabbed a long type of weapon, and then Yang got a cheap shot in while the dad was looking away.

"Crap!" dad says as the sword flew out the window into the lawn below.

"Well what are you going to now?" Reese says to the young man.

"This!" the young man says as he run towards Reese and tackles him out the window.

"Reese!" Yang says.

"Keep your eyes on your target girl." Dad says.

Meanwhile on the ground Reese was still shaking the stars from his vision and assumed the other guy would be doing the same thing, but instead looked up to see a boot coming right at his face.

Wuuuump!

Reese went back a few feet, on the plus side the stars were gone, but on the bad end his opponent was holding a katana, but he wasn't holding it with two hands, instead he was holding the sword in his right hand and the sheath in the left.

"What?" Reese said in his mind as he was preparing to fight again.

"Better give up looks like your blonde companion is down for the count." young man says.

And to prove his point out comes Yang all tied up with rope and she was knocked out from the beating.

Reese then got mad but used the last of his energy to try to attack this guy who is better than him, but there was a thought that Reese could not shake the thought from his head cuz this guy in front of him has a fighting style that looks similar to someone he knew.

Reese then got up and unsheathed his katana and ran right at his opponent.

CLANG! Was the sound that both Reese and the young man heard as their swords clashed.

"Who are you?" Reese asks.

"You can call me ghost it's my nickname." said Ghost.

"Well your fighting style reminds me of someone i knew just can't put my finger on it." Reese says.

Right around this point Yang woke up and saw something.

"Blake?" Yang says weakly.

"Wait Blake?" Reese says while looking at Ghost.

"Are you related to her?" Reese asks.

"No i'm not related to who ever Blake is too you." Ghost says.

"Well you are holding your weapons in a way that she holds them." Reese says.

Then Reese saw it the look of thought flashed across Ghost's face.

"Wait a moment." said Ghost.

Then Ghost ran upstairs and checked his laptop.

"That confirms it dad stand down i know who it is." Ghost says.

"Well who is it?" Dad asks.

"It's Reese and Yang." Ghost answers.

"How do you know about me and Yang?" Reese asks.

"Well i know Yang from a show that is made in my world, and for you Reese i made you in my mind, so technically that means i'm your god haha." Ghost says.

"How am i here?" Reese asks.

"That i don't know." says Ghost.

Then after telling Ghost the story of how he and Yang got there, Ghost just leaned back in his chair and took it all in.

"Well it sounds like we have to get you back soon or something will go wrong." Ghost says.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Yang asks.

"Well it involves quantum theory to complex for me to think out." Ghost says.

"So is there anyway to fix it?" Reese asks.

"Well there is one way i can try." Ghost says.

He then went up and grabbed his laptop and came back down.

"Well i think that whatever i type it happens." Ghost says.

"Well get on with it i have to find my sister her name is..." Yang says.

"Ruby i know, remember i know everything about you guys." Ghost says with a dark look in his eyes.

"That look there reminds me of you Reese." Yang says.

Then after some time mostly involving watching Ghost type, then all of the sudden a portal opens up in front of them.

"Ok i made it so that when you go through it will close behind you and never open again, so take a good look around and look for anything that might be yours." Ghost says.

Then after some time they were ready to go through, Reese gave Ghost a hand shake and Yang well gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well he is you Reese." Yang says.

"Will i see you again?" Reese asks.

"Maybe i don't know now go you have a mission to complete." says Ghost.

Then Reese and Yang jumped through the portal and when they looked up again they found there bikes were in the orginal spots they left them.

"Will you want to see him again?" Yang asks as she starts her bike up.

"Probbitly i don't know i have a feeling that he knew everything about me and if i could have asked him." Reese says as he gets on his bike and drives off with Yang.

Meanwhile in the real world.

"Holy shit that was freaky." says Ghost as he looks at his laptop wondering what he was going to type next.

"Well i guess i'm going to let them off easy." says Ghost as he types something up.

Then after a bit Ghost the shuts down the laptop and looks at a clock and sees it's late in the evening.

"Shit got to work in the morning." Ghost says as he gets ready for bed.

 **End**

 **A/N** Hey the author here this completes book two so quick update RWBY Crysis will be on break for a little bit of time, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to be writing up my next RWBY project and it's based off of my favorite movie of all time.

So I'm going to say two things about it.

Relationships in this one are set so don't expect anything more than what I say.

If you don't understand it then watch the movie.

And with that being said have a good day.


End file.
